Who knew?
by abbieingleby
Summary: Join Scorpius and Albus on their difficult final years at Hogwarts as they try to figure out who they are, all whilst dealing with conflicting relationships, over protective parents and the usual drama that Hogwarts seems to bring with it. someone pls write me a summary that isn't crappy (Scorbus) (James/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Now, you have everything don't you? I have to rush off to a department meeting, and I really cannot rely on your father to check that you have everything. We do not need a repeat of your first year Hugo." Hermione gently chastised her son, smiling all the while though. As much as she knew her children loved Hogwarts, she still hated sending them off. The house seemed too quiet without them, even with Ron's laughter and jokes. There always seemed to be something missing.

Hugo rolled his eyes, pulling at his jacket and briefly checking his reflection in the polished glass of the Hogwarts Express. "Muuum, please stop fussing. I have everything. I'm not going to forget anything this year."

Ron smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Let her fuss, she needs to. It's in her DNA." He didn't see the way Hermione smiled at him, but it was a fleeting glance of adoration for her husband - the rock she never really knew she needed.

"Dad! There's Albus! I'm going to go say hi .." Rose quickly said before walking towards Albus and … Scorpius, she quickly turned around and headed back to her parents. "Or maybe not." She muttered sullenly.

"Give Scorpius a proper chance. There's nothing wrong with him, he stayed at Harry and Ginny's over the summer a few times and they said that he was delightful, very well mannered." Hermione said, glancing at her watch. "Don't be so stubborn Rose, it doesn't suit you."

Ron slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and kissed her cheek gently, "Go to your meeting." He whispered, "I've got the kids covered."

She smiled at him and kissed his lips gently, before squeezing both of her children and running off down the platform and through the stonework. Hugo gave his Dad a tight hug and then walked away, having already loaded his trunk onto the train, he went to go find his friends in their compartment. Ron kissed Rose on her forehead, and then hugged her tight before she went over to Albus and Scorpius to clear the air before the start of term. As they headed onto the train Ron weaved through the crowds of parents to find Harry, Ginny and Ted Lupin.

"Lupin, what are you doing 'ere?" Ron raised an eyebrow quizzically, a little confused as Ted had left Hogwarts two years ago now. Ginny linked her arm through her husbands, with a small smirk on her face.

Ted blushed a little, but stayed strong in his resolve. "Came to wish Tori off."

"Victoire? Why?"

Ginny stomped down on Ron's foot, with Harry trying not to laugh at how naive Ron was being in the situation.

"OW! Wait .. I don't get it, what are you laughing at..?" Then it dawned on Ron. "You and Victoire? You're uh an item?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, you don't live in the 1940's. Yes, Teddy and Victorie are in a relationship." Ginny spoke matter of factly, bored of Ron's stuttering.

* * *

Albus had been excitedly ranting on about the last three weeks of his summer to Scorpius, when the train pulled to a holt. Scorpius felt panic flood through him, his muscles tensed and he blanked completely on what his best friend was saying. All he could see were the events of last year, the memories he was trying so hard to push down. He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on anything else, his breathing, his heart rate, his involuntary shakes every second or two.

"Scorp.. Scorpius! Scorpius!" Albus reached across the gap in the compartment and gently touched Scorpius' knee, trying to bring him out of his panic. At that slight touch Scorpius felt electricity coursing through his veins, his eyes opened wide. The heavy breathing and clammy forehead only worried Albus more, prompting him to get up and sit next to Scorpius.

"There must have been something on the line, we're moving again now though, Scorpius.. Where did you go? You gave me a fright.."

"Uh, uh okay. Um," Scorpius fidgeted nervously, suddenly very aware of Albus' hand on his leg. He looked out of the window, anything but looking at Albus right now would be perfect. "I just um, I don't like it when the train stops."

"Scorp I've known you nearly five years now.. Come on, if you can't tell me then who can you tell?"

"No one. Just leave it Al." Scorpius moved closer to the window, causing Albus' hand to fall to the seat. He couldn't cope with the slight affection, the closeness, none of it.

"Fine.. We won't talk about it. I'm going to go check that Lily is okay, because Merlin knows James will be too busy being head boy." Albus got up and pushed the compartment door open, giving Scorpius one last worried look before heading down the train.

* * *

"James! Oh for God's sake, just because he's Head Boy does not mean he can-" Mae was cut short ranting to her friends when James showed up in front of her.

"What is it now Wood?"

"I need to know if you'll still be playing as keeper for the team this year. I want to be as organised as possible to give us the best chance of winning." Mae Wood was the daughter of Oliver and Alice Wood, and had for the last 2 years been Gryffindor's quidditch captain. She had not yet taken her team to victory as captain, so this being her last year, she was determined to win.

"Organised as possible," James mocked Mae's tone, smirking slightly at the petite girl.

"Fucking hell Potter, are you playing or not?" She may be small but she wasn't one to be funny with, her eyes flashed red as James took a step back, knowing not to poke an angry dragon.

"Yes. I spoke to McGonnogall at the end of last year, I will be able to continue on as keeper and Head Boy."

"Excellent, that's all." Mae slipped back into her compartment, where her friends were congratulating her on keeping James Potter in order. James was notorious for being a player at Hogwarts, most of his subjects came easily to him, and girls now loved him more than ever due to his newly stated Head Boy role. Thankfully, the Head Girl was a strong Slytherin who had no interest in him and his ego.

As James worked his way back down the train he bumped into Neville, or Professor Longbottom, whom was looking slightly dazed. "Sorry Neville! Didn't see you there." Neville blinked slowly and looked at James. "Are you okay..?"

"Uh, yes. Yes. Of course. And James, it's Professor once we're at Hogwarts, remember."

"Would you count the train as Hogwarts though?" James smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, you've got me there James. How was your summer?"

"Not bad, did the usual, visiting all the family."

"Which takes up your entire summer." Neville laughed, a different person to who he seemed to be two minutes ago.

"Well yeah, we popped in to see Luna and Rolf as well. And the twins of course."

"Oh wow. How old must they be now?"

"I think they're about two … or three? Rolf was completely knackered, poor man."

"Ah yeah.. Not for me. I'm happy with my plants, Hannah's happy with her pub."

"Are you living down there then this term, Professor?" James emphasised the professor, smiling with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Oh for sure, when I'm not doing the weekend shifts. Then I'll be staying in my quarters. Some of the saplings this year are going to need special attention, Luna sent me a strange weather prediction of a colder than usual Autumn."

"I'd take Luna's predictions with a pinch of salt though.." James reminded.

"Oh no, I have complete faith in Luna's predictions. So should you Jamie." Neville grinned, pulling James into a hug. "Now, have a good term, you know I'm here if things should get too much."

Neville was of course hinting to James' busier than usual year: he would be Head Boy, Gryffindor quidditch keeper, studying and sitting for his NEWT's and under McGonnogall's careful guidance, training to be an animagus. James dipped his head in a grateful nod before finishing his patrol of the train and slipping into his friends compartment.

* * *

It was a chilly evening when the students finally arrived at Hogwarts, the first years took their mandatory trip across the lake in the boats, whilst the other years were taken up to the castle by kestrel drawn carriage. All of the students were glad to be well fed and cosied up in their common rooms or dormitories by the time that the darkening fog had enveloped the castle.

Matt and Higgs, two fifth year Slytherin boys, were putting away their things in the dorm. They were the only other boys in Slytherin besides Scorpius and Albus.

"So do you think they'll have got their act together over the summer, or not?" Matt smirked, joking around.

"Are you sure they're both gay? I don't know."

"Come on Higgs, it's obvious. I think they're the only ones who don't know." Just as Matt spoke, the door was pushed open and Scorpius walked in, closely followed by Albus. "Merlin, close the door quick! It's fucking freezing."

"Alright alright, calm down." Albus pulled the heavy wooden door closed and walked over to the fire that was roaring in the only wall that didn't have windows. The Slytherin dormitories had been reconfigured after the war, to allow for more light in the dungeons. Albus opened up his trunk that lay at the foot of his four poster bed and rummaged around for his pyjamas, whilst Scorpius stood chatting with Matt and Higgs. Things had been unusually tense between Scorpius and Albus ever since the train journey, and Matt had picked up on it.

"What's wrong with you two?" He muttered quietly, kicking Higgs to disguise their conversation with noise. Higgs quickly got the message and started to chuck textbooks out of his trunk and onto the stone flooring.

"Nothing. We're fine. I mean, I'm fine and he's fine - separately." Scorpius stressed the word separately, intent on making it clear to Matt that they were not together, as Matt and Higgs always presumed.

"Alright alright. I got it. So what's he in such a mood about then?"

"I don't know ok? I'm not meant to know every little thing that goes on inside his head!" Scorpius snapped, but then quickly tried to cover his bad mood up by asking about Matt's summer. This seemed to be a good enough distraction technique for the time being, as Matt had gone to Australia over the summer, and had a lot of stories to tell. Soon all four boys were sat together, chatting about their summers and listening to Higgs' lie about the amount of girls he'd made out with. Every time Higgs spoke about one of his 'conquests', Scorpius or Albus couldn't resist a fleeting glance towards each other, setting firmly in motion of Matt's ideas all along. It was sure to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **AN: So to any of you that have read my previous 'Drarry' story I'd just like to let you know that they are not related in any way, some characters may be brought across, but other than that they are not linked. I'd also like to request as much feedback as you want to give, I'm always looking to get better so whether or not thats that you want more detail, less dialogue.. anything. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the first few weeks of term had drawn to a close, and quidditch try outs were coming up. They were set for the weekend of the current week and the captains were busy organising pitch times and try out sessions. Mae and the Slytherin captain, Igor, were in a tense conversation about when their team could run their try outs, when James walked past on his way to Herbology.

"Igor, I'm not listening to you anymore, I spoke to Professor Shirq and she clarified for me that we could have the pitch from 11-1 on Saturday. The Hufflepuff's have already got the pitch from 9-11, and the Ravenclaws have got it booked from 2-5 on Sunday. There are plenty of other slots that you can have, heck you can have all afternoon on Saturday or all morning on Sunday! Why do you want my slot so badly?" Mae spoke clearly, even if she was rattled. Being the daughter of Oliver Wood gave her nerves of steel when it came to holding her own, especially if quidditch was involved - she'd been brought up from a young age to understand that life revolved around quidditch, both of her older brothers had played for their house teams, and now played for different league teams, her dad was currently the England captain and her Mum had been a league player too.

Igor knew when not to rile Mae, and was about to calmly explain why he wanted that slot when James stepped in, "What's the problem here? Wood, Goyle?"

Igor Goyle quickly backed down, not wishing to start another argument with James - they'd done enough of that in their fifth and sixth years.

"Oh great." She muttered under her breath, "James I do not need your help. I have this under control." Mae rolled her eyes. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips. At 5 ft 4, she tried her best to stand up tall next to James and Igor - who were both at least 6 ft. "I was simply informing Igor that my pitch session was booked 11-1 on Saturday. We had a few _qualms_ of session times."

"Good good. Do you need me to come down for the session?"

"Well considering that you, _irritatingly_ , are my vice captain, yes I do need you to come down. Plus, I want to show the team that we have a high standard of players, so whoever makes it onto the team will need to match up to that."

At this point Igor rolled his eyes. He could never cope with her ego, and his personality was not known for being a patient one.

"Amy and Louis will be there too." She finished off, ignoring Igor's eye rolls altogether. Amy and Louis were the two beaters for the team, and had a hardy reputation for being unstoppable. Last year in the final they had been let down by their seeker who missed the snitch and therefore let Slytherin win the game, this had left a bitter rivalry between Mae and Igor.. one that Mae was hoping to soften this year.

"You think I'm a high standard of keeper?" James smirked, nudging Mae.

Mae took a deep breath, trying not to retaliate to James' annoying habits. "So Igor, the pitch is ours between 11-1. I hope that doesn't pose a problem to you, but that's how it is. Good luck with your try outs." And with that, Mae walked away from the two boys, determined not to heighten the rivalry with Slytherin any further.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scorpius and Albus had been enjoying a leisurely lie in, they had double free periods in the mornings on Thursday's. Normally they would lie in and skip breakfast, then run around the grounds to burn off the stress of the week before they got to their third period class. However this morning the rain was lashing at the castle, so they both decided to stay in bed.

"Al, can we talk?" Scorpius mumbled, sitting up in bed, playing with the silk on his pyjamas.

Albus sleepily turned over, facing Scorpius. His hair was messily covering his eyes, and one of his legs was hanging off of the bed. "Mhm, what's up Scorp?" he mumbled.

"About the train. You know."

"Ah.. So we're going to talk about that, finally."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, biting his lip. "If you're going to be like that .."

"Oh come on, I'm only joking. Spit it out."

"Do you, um, get nightmares, maybe? Or uh, flashbacks? To.. like, um. Last year."

"Is that what happened on the train?"

Scorpius nodded, shyness taking over him. He was rubbing the soft Egyptian cotton between his thumb and forefinger, trying to look at anything besides Albus right now. He'd pushed his covers off himself and was sat cross legged; avoiding Albus' gaze was difficult when he could feel his eyes burning into him. The whole scenario seemed so incredibly intimate, yet so natural, like they'd done it a million times before and would do it a million times again.

"You should've said Scorp, I could've helped." Albus sighed, but not in a pitying way, more in a way that he empathised with his best friend. "Of course I get nightmares and flashbacks sometimes, no one should have gone through that. We were only kids, we _are_ only kids. You could've spoken to us though.. like your dad or my parents. Wait. Have you even told your Dad?" When Scorpius gently shook his head, Albus desperately wanted to get up out of bed and hug his friend tight, tell him that everything was going to be alright.

"I didn't want you to think differently about me."

"Scorpius, whatever you tell me I will never think differently about you. You know that, right? You need to be honest with me, because I'm honest with you." Albus spoke before he thought, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised that he wasn't entirely honest with Scorpius about everything, but he didn't need that bomb shell dropping on him quite yet. "But why didn't you tell your Dad, or why haven't you?"

"How could I? He went through so much worse.. With the war."

"Which is why our families can help us.. Look it's not like they're really keen on talking about the war, but we went through a trauma, and we're only 15. They're the _only_ people who can help us." Albus knew he was going to regret this but he got up anyway and walked over to Scorpius, wrapping his arms around his friend. Slowly but surely Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus too, melting into his arms. "I promise, we're going to get through this." Albus mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"Thank you Al. Thanks for listening." Scorpius mumbled quickly, whilst untangling himself and running for the bathroom, to escape any awkward post-hug interaction.

* * *

"James! James!" Albus went running after him down the corridor, it was a little while after dinner and Albus had already completed all of his homework so had some free time.

James turned around, grinning. He always had time for his family, even if he wasn't very good at holding down relationships with girls. "What's up mate?"

"Do you think I've got a chance with the quidditch team?"

"You play chaser, like Rose right?"

"Yeah."

"Merlin yes, they're desperate. Have you been practicing?"

"Yeah, and I had all that practice with you over summer."

"Might as well try out Al, the worst that's going to happen is you'll get knocked back."

"Okay! Yeah I'll go for it then." He was about to continue when James jumped in.

"Do you think Scorpius will try out? I know how you two are."

Albus scoffed, suddenly feeling angry deep down. "What do you mean by that?! 'How you two are'?!"

James was about to try and cool his brother down when Albus turned and walked away, sulking off towards the library. He couldn't stand this, everyone around him insinuating that he and Scorpius were more than they are.

He was glad to see that the library was fairly quiet and warm, so found an old book on quidditch that he hadn't read before and curled up in a corner to read. … Albus didn't even realise how long he'd been in there when James walked in, a face of determination that made it clear who he was looking for. If there had been time Albus would've crept around one of the book shelves and hidden from his older sibling, but eye contact had been made. There was no way out of this conversation now. "Shit."

Sooner than he'd have liked James was sat next to him, taking the book out of his hand and placing it on the table next to him. "Al, what's wrong? You totally blew up in my face earlier and I don't even know what I said.." James tried to play the defensive line, but the emotions on Albus' face showed a different situation, so James tried to soften his tone."I didn't mean to upset you.. I just want to know what's wrong, you know I'm always here for you - no matter what."

"I can't tell you.." Albus mumbled, looking anywhere but at James.

"Why not? I won't tell anyone, you know I'm good at keeping yours and Lily's secrets." James was starting to worry about his brother, they'd always been close, and he couldn't think of anything that would break that bond they had. Albus told him everything when they were little, even if he knew he could get in trouble for it - it was the role of the big brother, to keep the younger siblings safe from harm, or from getting told off by their parents. Not that Harry was much to be afraid of, it was more facing the wrath of Ginny Weasley that they had to watch out for.

"James.." Albus looked up at his brother, his eyes full of tears. "I think I'm gay."

James' face slowly broke into a smile as he got up and pulled his little brother into a tight hug. "Mate, I could've told you that.." He fought back the urge to chuckle slightly, knowing that this was probably one of the hardest things Albus would ever have to do.

Albus hugged James back, feeling a pang for his Mum and Dad, but then that was quickly forgotten when he processed what James said. He broke away, confused. "You could? Does everyone know? Everyone but me?"

"Quite possibly. Think the family are still in the dark though. Lily and me had a bet on it." James smirked a little, trying to gauge his brother's reaction.

"You had a _bet_ on whether or not I was gay?!" Albus stood shaking his head, "What were you betting?"

"Well I bet you were gay, and I bet 6 sickles on it. But Lily wasn't sure, so she bet that you and Scorpius were just best friends."

"Me and Scorpius are just best friends!"

At this point the librarian leaned over from her desk and shushed the two boys.

"Okay Al.. Just don't rule anything out yet. Yeah?"

"Fuck.. What do I do? Do you think I should tell Scorpius?"

James shoved his hands into his pockets, completely unsure of what to do in the situation. This was where he realised that he needed his Dad's worldly wise honesty, or his Mum's deep rooted family values, that carried her through any difficult parenting decisions. He settled for a mix of both, with a little bit of his Uncle Ron's curiosity thrown in. " Well.. Are you guys always honest with each other?"

"Yeah I guess. He's going through a lot right now though.. I don't want to make things weird between us."

"I'm sure things won't be weird between you guys, but if that's what you're really worried about then why don't you wait until Christmas or Halloween? You could tell him before we go home, and then he has time to get his head around the idea.." James smiled at Albus, feeling he'd given good advice, but then to top it all of he couldn't help but add in "And then _maybe,_ just _maybe_ he has time to think about how he feels.."

Albus shot him a dirty look, all the while thinking over James' advice. "Yeah.. That's not bad. Okay. You can't tell anyone. Except Lily. And I'm getting half the sickles - you did make a stupid bet on me."

"Fine. Alright. Look, it's getting late, we can't have someone catching the Head Boy's brother out of dorms after lights out. I'll walk you back to the dungeons."

* * *

"Hey you're back late." Scorpius smiled, his reading glasses resting on the crook of his nose just like Albus' dad's did.

"Yeah, me and James had to uh," Albus awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck, looking at his feet. "Talk about something. In the library."

"Matt and Higgs are already asleep. They were both snoring though so I charmed their beds." Scorpius smiled softly at Albus. "Are you okay Al? You seem.. a little dazed." Scorpius gently unfolded his legs and got up off his bed, going over to Albus. He was wearing silver and green silk pyjamas, with his slightly long hair pulled back into a bun. He knew he should get it cut but that was effort that he couldn't be bothered with at the moment.

"I'm okay. It's just been one of those days, y'know." Albus shrugged a little, dropping his bag on the floor by his bed, just that slight movement made him even closer to Scorpius than he was before. He felt his heart flutter at the proximity.

"Want to tell me all about it?" Scorpius ever so slightly moved closer, his slightly taller physique in front of Albus.

"Not really." Albus mumbled, trying not to undress Scorpius with his eyes.

Scorpius had been watching Albus' eyes for a while now, he knew what he was thinking. His silky white hands cupped Albus' face and then he dipped his head towards Albus'. Their lips met but Albus felt nothing, until his eyes burst open and he was stood in the dorm, facing Scorpius.

"I asked if you'd done your charms essay. What were you thinking about Al?" Scorpius smiled, laughing a little. "You're in your own little world, Merlin."

Albus smiled and nodded, completely ignoring the question before he got changed into his pyjamas and pulled the curtains on his bed. "Night Scorp." He mumbled, laying flat on his back, staring at the top of the bed, he couldn't stop thinking about his day dream. Had he actually done that? Had he actually stood in front of Scorpius and imagined him kissing him?


	3. Chapter 3

Only just realised when I uploaded this chapter how horrible it is structure wise - so in advance, I'm sorry for the one line break, and the 2,000 word section..

* * *

"I'm not even stressed James!" For the last ten minutes James had been fussing around her, checking that they had everything for the session. She wouldn't mind but he'd gotten to the session later than she'd asked him to, and then when everything was already sorted, proceeded to ask her if she had everything. "I wasn't stressed until you arrived and made me STRESSED."

"Mae, let me take something. I'm your vice so I can help!" James leaned forward to take her broom from her hand, he could've taken the clipboard from her other hand but he didn't need that responsibility.

"Don't you dare Potter! That's my broom." Her eyes flashed red, not wanting to let on why her broom was so important to her. It was too late, James had seen the look behind her eyes. He'd seen the flash of emotion that had burst inside of her, the vulnerability that she only showed when something was really important to her. Thankfully she managed to quickly cover it up, by giving him a task. "Look, if you really want to _help_ me you can line up the newbies so that we're ready to go."

"Position grouping, yeah?"

"You got it James." She smiled, calming down from her earlier rant. Louis went over to help James organise the students into different groups and lines, as Amy walked over to Mae.

"Hey chick." Amy grinned, nudging her. Amy was one of Mae's best friends, and enjoyed nothing more than ribbing her on the pitch. "Enjoy your passionate argument with James?"

"Fuck off Amy." Mae laughed, "Makes me want to throw up when you say shit like that."

"Watch your language - there are second years over there! Merlin you're bad." Amy smirked, looking at the check list. Some good students were trying out, and they had much better chances this year.

"Oh they've heard it all before. I'll be screaming at them on the pitch anyway."

"Know who else you'd like to be screaming at." Amy winked, "But maybe not on the pitch." She mumbled, just loud enough for Mae to hear her, but no one else.

"AMY!" Mae shrieked, causing both of the 7th year boys to look over. "Sorry guys! Amy was just swearing a lot, ridiculous - _I know_."

Louis raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that his girlfriend hardly ever swore, only when she was in a lot of pain.

"I do not like James, okay Amy?! Can't think of anything worse." She muttered quickly to her friend, giving her a look that told her she would have to shut up soon or things would be looking bleak for her.

Amy missed the look entirely, too busy smirking at Louis. "Sure you say that, but you'll be together by the winter ball."

"Can you please let me get on with my job? I have more important things to do than discuss how _obsessed_ you are with my love life."

* * *

"I'm coming down to be your good luck charm, I don't care what you say."

Albus rolled his eyes, pulling his quidditch boots tighter. He made eye contact with Scorpius as he said, "Scorpius you don't have to come down, it's cold and windy and it'll get dark.."

"And that's meant to put me off? I'm not as precious as you think Al." Scorpius laughed, wrapping himself up in his grey jacket and Slytherin scarf. Albus desperately wanted to pull him close and kiss his lips as he laughed, it just seemed like the right time.

"Haha, uh yeah." Albus awkwardly replied, trying not to think about Scorpius' lips or face or eyes or anything about Scorpius.

"Al? Are you nearly ready? You've got to get down to the pitch. Al?" Scorpius reached over and shook Albus' shoulder. He quickly snapped back into the conversation; just that small touch had sent shock waves down his spine.

"Merlin, fuck, I don't know if I can do this Scorp." His stomach had been lurching for the past half hour, Albus would be relying on Scorpius' pushes to get him down to the pitch now.

"Are you kidding? Of course you can do this Albus! You're one of the most amazing chasers I know, I loved watching you this summer when you and your family were flying around.." Scorpius smiled shyly, shaking off the thoughts. "And Higgs will be there too, so you've got that moral support out on the pitch."

"Key part to that pep talk, I'm one of the most amazing chasers _you_ know. Can't imagine you know many."

Scorpius quickly glanced at his wrist watch, "Oh for Merlin's sake, Albus. You'll be fine, but we've really got to get down there if you want to see your family."

By the time they'd made it down to the pitch, the Gryffindor try outs were just coming to an end and the Slytherin try outs would begin soon after. Albus had got changed and ready in the dorms, so he was able to watch the other team's new players get licked into shape. The Gryffindor captain really seemed to have a handle on them this year, and with a replacement seeker they had a lot more hope of winning the cup.

"Not bad are they?" Albus mentioned, his eyes darting from player to player.

"Mhm. Really good with their, um, brooms?" Scorpius feigned an interest, holding back a giggle.

"Normally you're better at pretending to know what you're talking about. I'd give you a pass, you certainly don't deserve an E."

Scorpius pushed him gently, faking hurt feelings. "Hey! That's unfair, I was just about to talk about the quaf thingy."

"The quaffle Scorpius. It's called a quaffle."

"Whatever, there's something way more interesting going on down there.. Look at James."

"Um why? Doesn't look like he's being anymore pretentious or charming than usual?"

"No.." Scorpius moved Albus gently and pointed, "Look who he's staring at."

Mae was stood at the other side of the pitch, writing training times onto the chalk board. Each team had a board next to their changing rooms, and she wanted to start training the newbies as soon as possible.

"Poor Wood, James has found his next victim." Albus joked, turning his attention back to the players.

Scorpius however was far more interested in James and Mae, "I think this is different.. She's certainly not a pygmy puff from what I've heard."

"I'm not listening by the way.." Albus mumbled, pulling his gloves on as he saw some of the Slytherin team exit the changing rooms. "Shit, Scorp, I'm going to have to go and do this."

"You'll be fine Al. Don't worry about anything, and remember, you're Albus. Just Albus okay? Forget about who your parents are and just be yourself out there." Scorpius wanted to give him a big hug to wish him luck but resigned to a quick punch in the arm, which felt far too masculine and false.

James and Lily had both stayed on after the Gryffindor try outs to watch Albus play, they were sat with Scorpius up in the stands, now nervously waiting to see if Al had been selected.

"He's bound to get picked right? I don't really understand quidditch but.." Scorpius mumbled, with his arms wrapped around himself. It was cold up in the stands and he'd been too busy worrying about Albus to worry about wearing enough layers that morning.

"Seems likely, they've got a poor chaser section this season, and even though Albus is a bit nervous, he's fast and agile which stands him in good stead." James spoke confidently, watching the beaters and the keeper run circuits.

"How did you do in try outs Lily?" Scorpius tried to casually make conversation, even if he found the majority of Albus' family incredibly intimidating.

"Reserve seeker." She shrugged it off but both of the boys could tell she was disappointed.

"You're only in second year, don't worry, you've got plenty of time."

"Yeah! And seekers get injured all the time, I'm sure you'll get to play a match." Scorpius chimed in, hoping to cheer Lily up a little.

"Wait - guys I think they're calling the team, come on!" Lily was up and running down the steps towards the pitch before the two older boys had even processed what she said.

By the time they were down to the pitch, the beater and keeper position had been filled, and Igor Goyle, the Slytherin captain and seeker, was about to announce who had filled the two chaser positions. Evie Knightsbridge was the only chaser who had held down her position from last year, and was the year above Albus.

"Sayrer and Potter, you're our new chasers. Welcome to the team. Commiserations to anyone who has not been granted a position, the reserves list is posted on the board, please also look there for our training schedule."

As a few hopefuls rushed over to the board to check if they were on the reserves list, Albus ran over to Scorpius and his siblings. "I actually did it! I'm on the team!" The elation on his face was contagious, causing Scorpius and James to both hug him tight, and even Lily when she remembered that she should be happy for her brother, despite her own disappointment.

"Knew you could do it mate!" James grinned, one of those rare smiles that James had whenever he was truly happy - not busy flirting with a girl, or fulfilling one of his many roles at Hogwarts. As Mae finished putting away the equipment from her try out session, she caught a glimpse of James and that smile. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, that smile made her smile, it made her feel warm and content, as if she was at home. James quickly looked over to her, but by then she had her back to him, busying herself with making sure all of the snitches were in place.

"I'm so proud of you." Scorpius bit his lip, smiling shyly at Albus. "We should all get back up to the castle though, you should have a hot shower so that your muscles don't ache too much tomorrow."

"Hmm, perks of being a prefect. I cannot wait for a bath." James boasted, carrying his and Lily's brooms over his shoulder. Usually the brooms would reside in the broom shed down by the pitch, but all of the brooms were to be serviced by the house elves before the start of the season.

"Alright James, we get it. You're Head Boy." Albus teased, struggling to walk back up the steps to the castle. Scorpius saw this and instinctively pulled Albus' arm over his shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Come on, we don't want you to injure yourself before the season even starts." Scorpius said quietly, intent on Albus being the only one to hear it.

"Let me know before you write to Mum and Dad, Lil. So we all send our letters together y'know? I think we nearly killed Aziah off after last year. And you know how protective Dad gets about owls.." James reminded Lily, thinking back to all of the stories Harry would tell them about Hedwig. Aziah was the complete opposite of Hedwig, but Ginny had done that on purpose - the bird had chestnut and caramel colouring and was a lot bigger than Hedwig, but Aziah had been purchased as a family bird. The two Potter siblings were a lot further ahead than Scorpius and Albus, so James knew he could inform Lily of the bet without either of the boys hearing.

"Bet's off by the way."

"Which bet…?" Lily quickly looked behind, but had come to the same conclusion as James - they were far enough away to talk.

"The Albus bet, so cough up six sickles."

"No way!" Lily almost stood still in shock, but James urged her to carry on walking. "He told you? When?"

"The other night, in the library. He seemed really shook up by it though.."

"So he was probably the only one who didn't know." Lily pulled an awkward face, and James couldn't help but laugh.

"Probably. But you know this means we've got to be here for him now."

"Why? It's not like anythings changed." The two of them had reached the inside of the castle now, so hushed their conversation even more.

"I know I know, but it can be hard. And he's had a rough year."

"Fiiine. I'll get you your sickles as soon as."

"Thanks kiddo. Look, I'm going to go find Mae, I need a copy of the team sheet."

"Oooooh you go have fun with that." Lily giggled like a school girl, waving goodbye to her brother and then walking into the Great Hall for some supper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Scorp.." Albus whined, hauling himself onto one of the sofa's in the Slytherin dungeon. "Scorp.. I'm injuredd." Albus dragged the word on, wanting a little sympathy from his best friend. He'd been out at quidditch training in the dark and the cold for the fourth time this week, so was feeling grateful that it was a Friday night.

"Igor working you hard again?" Scorpius smiled, even though he didn't look up from his book. He was reading about the unusual cures of magi-pox. His legs were resting over the arm of the chair, which was barely big enough for two people, even though Albus insisted on squishing into it most evenings.

"So hard. We've just had a three hour training session on a _Friday_ night. Higgs got knocked out within the first hour, hopefully he'll be back from the hospital wing soon. Goyle didn't even stop the session for him to be stretchered off!" Albus was slobbed against Scorpius, nudging at the book Scorpius was reading with his head. "Are you listening?"

"Mhm. Training-friday-higgs-hospital. Oh woe is me, I hate training and quidditch and all the injuries, even though I signed up for all of this." Scorpius quickly mocked Albus, slipping his book mark between the pages and resting the book on the table in front of him. "I'm sorry Albus, now you have my full attention."

"Hmph, don't want it anymore." Albus pretended to sulk, sticking his bottom lip out. Scorpius went to tickle Albus, until he realised that Matt was approaching them, and they didn't need anymore evidence for Matt to suspect them of being a couple. Scorpius quickly moved himself so he was sat up right, gently pushing Albus off of him as he did.

"Hey, any word from Higgs?" Albus asked, taking off his quidditch boots slowly, much to the disgust of two sixth years studying near them.

"Higgs? Wasn't he at training with you?" Matt raised an eyebrow, clearly oblivious to the evenings events.

Scorpius quickly glanced to Albus, willing him to go gently with the information he had. "He's unconscious in the hospital wing." Albus blurted out, doing the opposite of what Scorpius had wanted.

"Is he alright? Merlin, what happened out there?" Matt looked around, hoping to find Goyle in the common room. Matt and Higgs were more like brothers than friends, having grown up in the same village, and attending the same school before Hogwarts, they bonded quickly over both of them being from wizarding backgrounds in a muggle community. It was no surprise when the two of them were both put in Slytherin together.

"He had a bit of a collision with a post, then dropped to the ground at a pretty rapid pace, his broom stayed with him the whole way down. Quite impressive really that the broom survived."

"Yes, but Higgs? I really don't want to have to write to his Mum, 'ooh sorry Mrs Higgs, but your son is dead.'"

Scorpius smiled, "Oh stop being so dramatic, he's not dead. Higgs will probably have some bruising or breaks, and a minor concussion. Even muggles can deal with that."

"So there's no point me going down there?"

"Look, it's nearly 11. He'll be asleep, even if Pomfrey would let you visit. Let's all get some sleep and visit him in the morning." Scorpius patted Matt on the back, picked up his text books from the floor and walking down the stone steps into the fifth year dorms. They were both oblivious to Albus, who had fallen asleep on the sofa, half way through lacing his boots back up.

* * *

Albus stumbled into the dorm a little after midnight, a crick in his neck after how he had fallen asleep, and desperately in need of at least 8 more hours. Which is possibly why he stripped out of his quidditch jersey and fell onto Scorpius' bed, proceeding to curl himself around Scorpius and snuggle even closer.

"Mhm.." Albus made small little noises like a cat as he slept, purring absentmindedly until Scorpius jumped out of bed, shouting.

"Albus! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Scorpius was turning a deep red colour, looking around the dorm, very grateful in the knowledge that Matt had already left. "HOW DID YOU EVEN END UP HERE? THIS IS MY BED ALBUS. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSES ARE YOU DO NOT END UP IN MY BED EVER. T-THINK ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE WILL SAY! ENOUGH PEOPLE ALREADY THINK WE'RE WELL uhm, uh, well." He couldn't contain his anger at the situation, nor could he _explain_ his anger at the situation. It was all unjustified, but something inside of Scorpius had snapped and he couldn't control himself. He wasn't thinking about what he was saying.

Albus wasn't even properly awake at the start of Scorpius' rant, but by the end of it he was stood facing him, shirtless and still wearing his muddy quidditch leggings. His body was toned and athletic from all of the quidditch practices, which made Scorpius even more annoyed. But right now it was Albus' turn to retaliate.. he knew exactly what Scorpius was trying to say, he wanted to hear him say it. "Go on. Say it." He spat the words out angrily, nothing could calm him down right now.

"I can't. You know what I'm thinking." Scorpius couldn't even look at Albus now, his earlier anger had bubbled down and he was left with a feeling of regret, sitting heavily on his chest - there were millions of ways he could have treated the situation, yet he did this… He'd opened his big mouth and lost his temper, just like his grandfather.

"FINE. I'll say it for you!" Albus took a deep breath, he hadn't imagined it would come out like this, but sometimes things happened for a reason. "You were going to say that enough people already think we're GAY. Well you know what Scorpius, I AM." And as soon as he said it, he grabbed his henley shirt and jeans and walked out of the dorm. He could feel his blood boiling under his skin as he got changed in the bathroom, then walked through the common room into the brisk October air of the castle corridors.

Scorpius was slumped on the hard stone flooring, his back leant against Albus' four poster. His breathing was erratic, much like his heart rate. He'd tried a few charms to calm himself down, ones that his therapist had taught him when his mother died - none of them were working. "You fucking twat." Scorpius grabbed onto a dormant bludger and threw it against the wall: it missed and smashed into a glass light box. The swirling ball of light slipped into a potion and slowly trickled down the wall, the glass already in shards at his feet. "You're an idiot Scorpius." He mumbled to himself, rolling his head onto his knees and trying to forget that the one person he needed the most in this world would probably never speak to him again.. the one person who he cared for the most.. maybe even the one person he _loved_ the most.

* * *

"Harry! Are you home?" Ginny called out as she walked through the front door of their house, glancing down at the floor to see one of her cats stretching and walking up towards her. There was no reply from Harry, but Albus walked from the kitchen into view. He wasn't wearing his robes, but he had one of his old, softened Grandma Molly sweaters on, slightly tatty around the cuffs but still a clear emerald colour. His face was a little puffy, and his eyes were burning red as if he'd been crying.

"Hi Mum." He mumbled, his shoulders looked like they were carrying the weight of the world. Ginny couldn't start to know about what had happened, but millions of thoughts were running wild in her head right now.

"Albus.. Love, what are you doing here?" She quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, she was still wearing her thick over coat and scarf, but Albus managed to get his arms around her and bury his face in her neck. She smelt like home, like everything he knew. He didn't even realise how much he needed her until he was there, being held tight.

"Me and Scorpius got in a fight.." he mumbled into her clothing, anyone else would have had no idea what the youngest Potter boy had said, but Ginny knew her kids inside and out. She finally let him go so that they could talk properly, ushering him over to one of the big sofa's.

"What about?" She shrugged her coat off, and untangled her scarf, pointing her wand at the fireplace to get it to spring into life. Albus still hadn't answered her question at this point, so Ginny changed the subject slightly. "How did you get here? I know you can't apparate."

"I, um, got the password for McGonnogall's office from James, and well, I snuck in and I used her fireplace to floo here." Albus mumbled quickly, not wanting to get into trouble, or get James into trouble. "But you can't tell James off, he uh, wanted to help me. And it's almost the holidays anyway.. I know I said I was going to stay at Hogwarts instead of coming home for the week, like most people.. but I just really had to come home."

"Hey Gin! You home yet?" Harry called out as he stepped through the front door, being similarly greeted by the cat. He looked around into the living room to then see his youngest boy and wife sat on the sofa, deep in conversation. They both looked up at him, Albus with a tear stained face, and Ginny with worry etched all over hers. "What's happened?" Harry asked worriedly, hurrying over to the two of them. "Are you okay Al?"

"He's had a fight with Scorpius.." Ginny whispered, rubbing Albus' back.

"Oh no mate.. What about?" Harry tried his best to think of anything the two boys could have been fighting about, they always seemed so at ease in each other's company whenever he saw them. He couldn't imagine them arguing.

"Well, I guess, um. I should tell you guys. Lily and James know, so you two should as well. I just um.. I" Albus was tripping over his words left right and centre, avoiding his parent's gaze yet trying to make them understand how hard this conversation was going to be. Ginny and Harry exchanged worried looks, trying to engage in some sort of telepathic communication.

"Whatever it is we'll still love you, nothing is going to change Al." Harry squeezed Albus' knee, recently in the past year Harry had noticed how much his son had grown up, but right now, he looked exactly like he did when he was scared on the platform.

"Yeah, you're still going to be our boy, cheeky and intelligent, brave and loving. Whatever you tell us now you'll still be all of those things to us." Ginny chimed in, backing her husband up.

"Mum.. Dad.. Well, I'm uh, Merlin, I'm gay." Once the words were out of Albus' mouth you could visibly see the tension release from his shoulders. He looked up at his parents faces finally, relieved to see that they weren't scowling, or embarrassed. They were smiling. They were happy for him. His mum enveloped him in a big hug, one that would rival Molly Weasley.

"Al, you know we love you so much. How would you being gay change any of that? Some of your Mum and me's friends are gay, and happily married, with children. No one's going to look at you differently, or treat you differently because you love boys. Times have changed." Harry was always good at imparting a little advice and wisdom that made his children feel more accepted, like they belonged wherever they wanted to. He did for them what he wished someone could have done for him - what he knew his parents would have done if they could have.

"Is that why you and Scorpius were fighting..?" Ginny had finally let Albus go, yet was still holding his hands tight.

"Well yeah. Basically. I don't even really know what happened.. but he made me feel like I was wrong.. that it was wrong to be.. who I am, me." The tears were welling up in Albus' eyes again, and he couldn't do anything to stop them. Every time he thought about what Scorpius had said, he felt a new wave of emotion hit him.

Harry got up from where he was kneeling and walked to the kitchen, making tea for the three of them. Once the brews were finished he brought Albus and Ginny's in, handing them both the two big mugs. Albus instinctively wrapped his hands around the ceramic, instantly feeling grateful for his parents and their unconditional love.

"Maybe Scorpius is dealing with some of his own problems too.. It wasn't right for him to unload onto you, but you know Scorpius isn't normally like that. Is he?" Ginny thought he knew Scorpius quite well, considering the amount of time he had spent at their house over the years. But perhaps things were different at Hogwarts.

Albus sniffed, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Yeah you're right.. He's never snapped like that before.. we hardly ever fight."

"See.. Why don't you stay here until the winter term starts? It's the weekend tomorrow and then it's the half term week anyway, so you won't have missed any school.. That'll give you time to sort your head out.."

Harry nodded, agreeing with her wife. "I'll owl McGonnogall."

"Thanks babe. Now, are you hungry Al?" Ginny got up, she wasn't much of a good cook, she was the baker in the house, but for her boy she was sure she could figure something out.

"I think I'll wait until Dad's done.. You know, I'm gay but I still have my taste buds.." Albus offered a cheeky smile to his Mum. She laughed, overwhelmingly grateful that Albus was already at the cracking jokes stage of his difficult news. Ginny could rest easy now, knowing that he would recover quickly.

* * *

"JAMES! JAMES! JAAAMES! OH FOR DUMBLEDORE'S SAKE JAMES POTTER TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHERE ALBUS IS!" Lily screamed, running up to him and his friends in the common room. Mae was sat in the corner, reviewing her potions notes, laughing to herself.

"Woah woah woah. Lulu. Calm down." James pushed his chair back and stood in front of his sister, with his hands up in the stereotypical 'innocent' position. "Now say all of that slowly, and quietly."

"I would like to know where our brother is. You know, dark hair, pale, always hanging around with Scorpius. About this tall." She sarcastically gestured to his height, just a little less than James' but a lot more than hers.

"I think you answered that question with your statement." James smirked slightly, catching Mae's eye.

"Noooo." Lily dragged out the word whilst rolling her eyes, earning her a few laughs from the boys sat at the table. James caught onto this, and kicked his nearest friend as if to say 'don't add to her ego'. "I just saw Scorpius at breakfast, and he wasn't with Albus. So I asked him where Albus was and he said he didn't know."

"So.."

"And that Albus didn't go back to the dorm last night." Lily muttered seriously, raising her eyebrows at James. "So.." She mocked his tone, "Do you understand how serious this is?"

"Shit. BOLLOCKS." James ran his fingers through his hair and began to run through the common room and out of the door. "LILY!"

"WHAT?" Lily went running after him, "Where the hell is Albus?"

He was running quickly through the grounds now, running to one of the only places and people who he knew could help them - he was running down to Neville's greenhouse. Once they'd reached the large structure he banged his tightened fist against the pane, ignoring Lily's incessant questioning as to where Albus was.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses I'm coming!" Neville slipped the key into the lock and opened the old door up.

"Neville, can you get in contact with Mum or Dad?" Oliver asked, his breathing ragged from the sprint down to the greenhouse. Lily was stood beside him, clutching at her chest.

"Of course yeah but first, tell me what's wrong. Are you both okay? And Albus?" Neville took his gloves from his hand, and placed them down on the work bench.

"Well we're fine. But Albus.. He could be dead for all I know."

"LILY. Albus is not _dead._ For Merlin's sake! Neville, uh, Professor, uh. Dumbledore!" James ran his fingers through his hair, agitated was not the word to describe him right now - he was worried and anxious and frustrated and he couldn't, for the first time ever, properly get his words out. "We don't know where Albus is, and he didn't go back to his dorm last night. But I know that a couple of weeks ago I may have mentioned McGonnogall's password to him by accident and I'm hoping that he's just snuck up there and flooed home but I don't _know._ "

"Why didn't you ever mention the password to me by mistake?!" Lily piped up, quick to pipe back down when James looked at her with harsh steely eyes.

"Buggar, right okay. Don't worry you two, I'll see if your parents have their floo grate active." Neville seemed to disappear once he'd walked round the corner to where his office resided, and then the two Potters heard the creak of a staircase.

"You think Albus will be okay, don't you Jamie?" Lily whispered, looking up at her older brother. James sighed and realised that, as annoying as Lily could be, she was still only twelve years older and now for the second time in her short life her brother had gone missing. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite body and held her to his chest, quietly whispering to her.

"He's probably just at home.. He won't be in trouble again, don't worry Lulu.."

They'd been stood like that for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a matter of minutes, when Neville re-emerged.

"Any news?" James quickly broke away from Lily, but held on tight to her hand. "Was their grate active?"

"Is Albus safe?" Lily spoke up, finally finding her voice. It quavered slightly, though.

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't get hold of them. I'm not on duty today, so I'll get down to Hogsmeade and apparate to their place. Would you like me to involve McGonnogall..?"

"No no. He could just get in trouble. Mum and Dad will know what to do if he's not with them.. Right. Neville, we'll go wait in the common room, let us know as soon as you find out. _Please_."

"No! I want to go! We have to find Albus, Jamie!" Lily stomped one of her feet down on the hard stone flooring, her hands automatically on her hips.

"Lulu, we have to let Neville go. He won't be long." James looked to Neville for moral support.

"I'll be two hours, max." Neville gave Lily a quick hug, and patted James' back before he set off with his coat and gloves out of the grounds away from Hogwarts.

* * *

"I will not do my school work whilst I wait to find out if my brother has been _kidnapped_ or not!" Lily stomped her foot again for the second time in that hour, impatient to find out where Albus was.

"Fine. Look, I only suggested it as I thought it would help pass the time. Aster and Carrie are over there, why don't you go vent to them instead." James suggested, before slumping onto the sofa that Lily had just stroppily jumped up from. It wasn't long before James heard footsteps coming towards him, and with his eagerness to hear from Neville he quickly sat up, his eyes springing open. "Oh. It's you."

"That's not your usual tone, Potter." Mae smiled, letting her hair out of it's bobble. "Room for a little one?"

James moved aside on the sofa and let Mae sit down, she curled her legs up and leant against the arm, facing him.

"Is it your brother.. Albus?"

"Yeah.."

"Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"I don't think so. Well I hope he isn't. I don't know."

Mae sighed, biting her lip. "I saw Lily have a go at you earlier, she's just like your mum when she's angry eh?"

James laughed a little, thinking back to the first time that James tried to get one of the cats onto a broom with him. Merlin, she screamed that day. "Yeah. They're two peas in a pod." He mumbled, playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. "Wait. How do you know my mum?"

"Uh, she used to play with my mum. I would go to the pitch with them, and I remember once that I lost a bludger.. a rogue one.. Your mum thought it was one of the ball boys and started getting angry with them.. Then my mum pointed out that it was me.. five year old me."

"No way! You faced the wrath of Ginny Potter at a young age and lived to tell the tale!" James grinned, the first real smile in a while.

"Slightly scarred, but I'm still alive." Mae's face said it all as soon as she uttered the word alive, her mind wandered back to her mum, darting through the trees on her broom.. her brothers and her dad up front, Mae wrapped tightly around her mum on her broom.

"Did your mum retire too?"

"She died." Mae nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, she got cancer. They didn't know until stage four. Lung cancer. St. Mungos did all they could.. But it was too aggressive by then, and it had spread."

"Fucking hell." Oliver whispered, he reached forward to touch Mae, to rub her knee, her shoulder, squeeze her hand - anything. He felt helpless.

She quickly retracted, getting up off of the sofa nimbly. "Don't. It was five years ago.. I'm not ready for the whole pity party thing quite yet. Try again in five more years?"

"Mae.. Come on, I'm sor-" She was gone before James could finish his sentence, she'd run for her dormitory, quickly followed by Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was early afternoon by the time Neville had gotten up to the Gryffindor common room, James and Lily were sat at a table in one corner of the room. He had finally convinced Lily to look over her homework, with the rouse that he would help. There weren't many other people in the common room, as it was the start of the half term break, so anyone that wasn't going home for the weekend had gone down to Hogsmeade. All 7th years however, were either to return home for the week or stay in the castle and revise for their mock NEWT exams.

"James! Lily!" Neville called out as he stepped through the portrait. He rushed over to the table once he'd seen the Potter kids, a beaming smile plastered on his face. "Albus is with your parents. You were right James, he did sneak through into McGonnogall's and then used the floo."

"Oh thank Dumbledore." Albus breathed a sigh of relief, "And he's okay? Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he was reading up on quidditch tactics when I got there. Seemed perfectly fine to me, I imagine something has happened, but you'll have to speak to him yourself to figure that one out." Neville pushed around a pile of parchment on the table, moving it around and stacking it up.

"Well what do you think is wrong?" Lily asked indignantly. She wanted to know right away.

"I don't know that Lily! As Neville said, we'll have to ask _him_ that."

"Why didn't Mum and Dad tell us?" Lily whined again, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, I don't know that either Lily. Why don't you go send Mum an owl now? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you.."

"Wait wait, before you do that Lily." Neville reached for her arm to pull her back down to the table. "I've spoken to your mum and dad, and they've said that if you want to go home for the holidays now, instead of staying at school, that they'll come and collect you."

Lily grinned at the idea of seeing her parents again, and perhaps getting a treat out of them for how much they 'distressed' her with the whole ordeal.

"Thanks Neville, say hi to Hannah for us." James grinned, giving his godfather a hug before letting him go home for the week.

"Sorry for ruining your Saturday!" Lily called out, already on her feet to write a letter to their parents. "So are you coming home with me or not?"

"I've got three catch up lessons with McGonnogall this week.. and Mae wanted me and her to go over tactics for the Hufflepuff v Gryffindor match in November." James sighed, he wanted to know that Albus was okay, but he had a lot of things he had to do at Hogwarts. "Give my love to Mum and Dad, All too. But I've got to stay here."

* * *

"Morning Wood." James slid onto the bench, sitting facing her, he loved how the light from the stained glass windows was hitting her face, bouncing off of her freckles like sun dancing in the light. It was the Tuesday morning of the holidays, and the majority of the few students in the great hall were seventh years, each wearing that same tired expression that spoke of late nights drinking fire whiskey or long days revising for NEWT's.

"James." Mae smiled, spreading marmalade onto her four slices of toast. He raised an eyebrow at her appetite. She missed the facial gesture. "Couldn't find anyone else to annoy at 8 o'clock in the morning?"

"Strangely, all my mates are still asleep. You're one of the only ones batty enough to get up at this time in the holidays."

"Oh lucky me." She spoke in a pitch that was higher than usual, grinning like an inane cat whilst she acted as one of James' many suitors. It didn't last long though when she snapped back into being the feisty Mae Wood that James preferred. "Are you going to have any breakfast, or just sit there and ogle me?"

"I thought I'd just ogle you. Much better than sausage and eggs." James winked, sliding a goblet of orange juice towards him. "Want any?"

She nodded, mid way through a bite of toast. "Mhm, please."

When he'd finished pouring juice into both of their cups, he found them settling into a comfortable silence. It was the only time he'd be able to apologise. "Mae I'm sorry. For the other day. Your mum." He spoke quietly even though there was hardly anyone at the table, he felt the conversation needed to be quiet, not in his usual brash, boisterous style.

"You don't have to say anything."

"I want to. I have to. I shouldn't have pushed you, if you wanted to tell me then that's alright, but I feel like I forced you."

"Honestly, Potter, it's okay. I'm okay." She felt she had to reassure him, because he had this look on his face that screamed worry and sympathy. "Look, I'm going for a walk down to the pitch, to figure things out for the next match. You coming with?"

Mae took one last slice of toast with her, unfolding her legs from underneath the table and standing up. James grabbed a sausage from a nearby plate and got up too, in a much less agile fashion.

"Mr Potter, Miss Wood. Are we that hungry?" McGonnogall smirked slightly, her scottish accent and wit had not faltered since their parents were at Hogwarts, as she walked into the Great Hall. "Your fathers had similar appetites, I do recall."

Mae blushed, giggling awkwardly. James however, puffed his chest up a little, always proud to be compared to his dad.

"Tell me about her." James said, as soon as they'd walked out of the hallway and down the main steps outside. Hagrid was off in the distance, tending to the hippogriff's that currently resided in the paddock next to his house.

Mae pulled her cloak tight around her body, looking up at James as they walked. "About my mum?"

"Yeah. If she was friends with my mum then she can't have been all bad." James joked, uncertain as to whether or not now was the right time.

Mae completely ignored the joke, she was used to James and his poor timing by now. They'd known each other since first year, had had to sit next to each other in potions for three years, and then they were partners for their OWL years of Defence against the Dark Arts. "She was amazing. Better quidditch player than Dad by far, but don't tell him I said that. Both of them would take us out for long flights on a Sunday, my older brothers learnt to fly a lot sooner than I did. Obviously because they're a bit older.."

"Lily was the same."

"But besides quidditch, she had this laugh. It would light up the whole room, you knew that Mum was nearby because that laugh made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.. My dad and me loved that laugh. More than anything." Mae rubbed her hands together, blowing on the inside of them to warm herself up.

"Do you miss her?"

"Merlin, every single day." Mae looked down at the ground at this point, urging herself not to show any emotion on her face, or in her voice. "Have you ever had anyone die?"

"Not really.." James awkwardly looked to his feet, they'd been lucky in that his family had not experienced many deaths since the children had been born.. Harry had had enough deaths in his life to last him, he'd experienced enough loss. Then at Christmas there was always that overwhelming feeling of loss, but he'd never known Fred.

"I guess that's a good thing, your Dad has probably lost enough people already. Well that's what my dad always said."

"Go on, tell me. What's it like growing up with the England quidditch captain?"

"I imagine very similar to your upbringing. You feel like you have something to prove to everyone. Especially within quidditch. I mean I had mum on one side, Dad on the other and now I've got Noah and Zach to live up to as well."

"Noah and Zach? Your older brothers?"

"Yeah that's them. They play for the Holyhead Harpies, and Puddlemere United.. Talk about quidditch in the blood or what?"

James let out a long exhalation, "Fucking hell.. That's a tough crowd. Bet you guys are beastly when you play monopoly."

"Monopoly?" Mae raised an eyebrow, getting her key for the Gryffindor changing rooms from her cloak pocket.

"Oh, shit yeah. Not everyone has a muggle obsessed grandfather. Monopoly is this sort of, board game, yet because it's muggle you have to move everything yourself and nothing interacts.."

"So how is it any fun?"

"Believe me Wood. It's fun. It's all to do with property and money.. I don't really know how you would explain it but it's amazing. I'll teach you sometime."

"Alright, you're on." She leant her body against the door and pushed it open, walking into the red and gold room that had a smell of sweat and leather hanging in the air. "Pull the cover off the chalk board for me, Potter."

She could never reach the top of the board, and so embarrassingly had to ask Louis or James, or one of her other taller players to do it for her when she wanted to talk tactics. Once the cover was off, she started to draw out different positions for the players with her wand acting as a piece of chalk.

"Do you think Louis should play left or right wing? I know Amy is strong on either side but I'm not as confident with Louis.."

"Louis should be playing left wing, every single time. He's got a strong right ward down steer, but his left is no where near as accurate."

"Right okay, so Amy on the right wing. Louis on the left wing. You're going to start by covering the lower two rings, but then I can always rely on you to play your position well." Mae stood on her tip toes to get to the top section of the board, writing James' position in. James was sat on the bench opposite the board, his legs stretched out in front of him, watching Mae in her element.

"Why thank you very much. I think that's probably the first compliment you've ever actually given me." James grinned, commenting cheekily.

"Now that's unfair, I think in second year I probably complimented you a few times. I didn't hate you nearly as much then."

"You don't hate me now do you?"

She shrugged, then winked at him. He couldn't imagine not having Mae in his life, throughout all of his years at Hogwarts she'd always been there to bring him back down to Earth, remind him that he was not a god, or as amazing with girls as he thought he was. James knew that Mae didn't like him in that way, but it didn't stop him from wishing.

"Come on Wood, where are you putting you and your chasers then?"

* * *

"So, wait. Tell us again. Where's Albus gone?" Higgs was sat with his arm in a sling, throwing a muggle tennis ball against the wall. His dad was a muggle, so Higgs had grown up with a love for quidditch and tennis. So even though tennis wasn't played at Hogwarts, he always brought his racket and a bag full of tennis balls with him.

"He's gone _home._ " Scorpius sighed, he'd explained the argument to Matt and Higgs at least a dozen times now, in the hope that one of them could give him some advice. So far, he'd gotten nothing out of the whole ordeal.

"And why has he gone home?" Matt asked, slumped on one of the grey velvet sofa's.

"What I want to know is _how_ he got home. His parents weren't meant to go pick him up, and he can't apparate."

"Matt. Higgs. You're getting distracted. I told you why he's gone home, and I don't know how he did it, so you'll have to ask Albus about that one Higgs." His bleach blonde hair was disheveled from the amount of times he'd run his fingers through it. "What should I do? I need to sort things out between me and him, but I don't know how I can do that.. I basically inferred he shouldn't be gay."

"Have you thought about sending him a letter…?"

"Or calling his house phone? I know the Potter's have a house phone for definite. You can use my mobile." Higgs offered up.

"Should I wait til he comes back? Maybe he needs time? He probably thinks I'm crowding him right?"

It was now the boys turn to roll their eyes and sigh at Scorpius, he'd barely slept since Albus had left, his food was pretty much untouched, and all he seemed to do was worry about what he should do next.

"Look. You've got three choices."

"You owl him."

"You ring him."

"Or you leave him the fuck alone, but I presume that all of those things are going to make you even more stressed than you are right now, so I really don't know what to suggest."

* * *

"Did we do the right thing?" Harry mumbled, laying in bed next to his wife. She was curled up on her side, her hands under her head on the pillow.

"Well what else could we have done?"

"You know what I mean.. there's not exactly a parenting handbook, and none of your brothers are gay so we couldn't exactly ask Molly and Arthur what to do."

"I still have my suspicions about Percy.." Ginny giggled, causing Harry to throw one of the mislaid pillows at her. "Oi! That hurt!"

"You can't make jokes like that Gin."

"Fine. But in answer to your question, yeah, I think we did the right thing." She moved to sit up, crossing her legs and facing Harry. "I just don't know what to do about Al and Scorpius."

"After what Lily said at dinner.." Harry sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, about him and Scorpius? Her and James' suspicions?"

"Yeah. I mean they could just be suspicions couldn't they? I think if Scorpius is in fact gay.. then he needs to figure that out on his own doesn't he? It's not like Al can push him to come out, that's not right."

Ginny scoffed, pushing her hair out of her face and flipping it over her shoulders. "What, even though that's exactly what he did to Albus?"

"Ginny. You know that's not how it was."

"No I don't Harry! Scorpius is a lovely boy from what I've seen but he's still a death eaters son - you never know what's lurking underneath." By this point Ginny was frustrated and the over protective mother in here was creeping out.

"I can't believe you." Harry muttered, getting out of bed and walking over to the wardrobes. He opened the door and began to look for clothes to wear, until he realised he should say something - he was too angry to let this go. "Draco did an awful lot of horrible things, yes. He acted irresponsibly and he hurt a lot of us, but like us, he was only a kid. You can't hold onto things like that Ginny. Draco was being controlled by a lot of people far more powerful than himself, he was scared. You were scared weren't you? In the war?" Harry stood facing his wife, his voice raw with emotion.

She looked down at the bed covers, the light was streaming in through the large pane windows, the birds outside were louder than ever. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it. I know Scorpius is lovely and wouldn't ever intend to hurt our boy." Ginny slipped her legs off the side of the bed and walked over to her husband, she was wearing short little pyjamas, and Harry was just in his pyjama bottoms. "I'm just worried for him. I want him to be happy. You know that's all I want for any of our kids."

Harry sighed, struggling to be angry with her as she stood facing him, her heart well and truly on her sleeve. "Come here.." She took a couple of small steps towards him and he wrapped his arms around her petite body, to which she slipped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. "I know you never really mean what you come out with. Sometimes you just come out with things. And I love you for the amount that you worry about our kids. That's the Molly Weasley in you sneaking out."

"I love you." The corners of Ginny's mouth crept up into a smile, and one of her hands that was on his waist snuck up to his face, she gently held his face as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too Mrs Potter." Harry whispered, once they'd broken apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Al, pass the potatoes yeah?" Ron reached his arm over, so that Albus could put the dish in his hand. Harry had invited the Weasley-Granger's over for dinner. Lily and Hugo were in the middle of a fierce conversation about quidditch, whilst Harry and Hermione were talking about the ministry. "And for the love of Dumbledore, will the both of you stop talking about _work_ for just two minutes?"

"Oh Ronald. Don't be so grumpy." Hermione scolded.

"Nope, I'm sticking up for Ron and enforcing the ban too. I'm the boss of this house, so whatever I say goes. And the new rule is that you two don't talk about work at the dinner table." Ginny used the voice she would always use when she reprimanded the kids when they were younger. It never failed with her children, so she knew it would work now.

"Fine. We'll move on.. Where's James today then?"

Lily giggled, a smirk playing on her face. "Helping Mae with her quidditch tactics."

Both Harry and Ginny raised an eyebrow at the same time, taking a quick glance at each other. "Why is this the first we're hearing about this, Lily?"

"Please say James isn't breaking any more hearts - I thought he'd settled down this term." Ginny sighed, heaping a serving of chicken casserole onto her plate. She knew of her son's reputation at Hogwarts for being a player, but she'd had high hopes that he would concentrate on the 101 things he had signed himself up for this year.

"Who is Mae anyway..?" Ron asked, completely oblivious. Lily was just about to answer her uncle's question when the penny dropped for Harry.

"No! Not Mae Wood! He used to talk about her a lot, but I thought they were just friends. Oliver would not be happy to hear about this.. Merlin." Harry shot another nervous look to Ginny, even though he was now Head of the department for Magical Law Enforcement, the thought of Oliver Wood finding out that his only daughter was dating someone who broke hearts on a daily basis scared him shitless.

"Sorry, can someone catch everyone else up?" Hugo asked, going in for a third helping of yorkshire puddings. "James is dating the quidditch captain?"

"No. He's not dating her _yet."_ Lily rolled her eyes, everyone had jumped to conclusions and she hated it when people did that. It wasn't unusual either, in her family, which is why she kept all personal information to herself until she deemed it appropriate that people knew. "He's just you know, doing what James does. Flirting et cetera." She waved her hand around a little, gesturing to the 'et cetera' - a gesture that easily portrayed her dramatic side.

Most of the adults around the table breathed a sigh of relief, "Well if Mae is anything like her father she'll have some sense and won't shack up with Jamie." Ron laughed, taking a swig of his beer, he winced slightly though at the action - the deep cut along his cheek bone that had been sewn up a few days ago had stretched slightly when he drank his beer. Hermione couldn't help but take nervous glances at it from time to time. She hated it when her husband came back from work with yet more injuries - in many ways she couldn't wait for the day when Ron could no longer go out on field work, however that would make him grumpy, grumpier than usual.

"Alice had more sense than Wood _and_ McGonnogall put together. You wouldn't have guessed it, with her clowning around, but she always knew what was right. A Gryffindor through and through." Ginny smiled sadly, remembering one of her old quidditch friends.

"Is that Mae's mum?" Rose asked, pulling her curly red hair up into a hair tie. A few rogue curls had missed the bobble, but she quickly tucked them back in.

"Yeah, Alice and Oliver got married about a year after they left school, then had Zach and Noah pretty soon after. She died about five years ago now.." Ginny sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat. Some things were easier than others. "Beautiful person, inside and out."

Harry could sense his wife's sadness at the topic, and slipped his hand into hers underneath the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Would anyone like desert? I've made rhubarb crumble." Harry did the majority of the cooking in the household, given that Ginny wasn't known for her culinary delights. This worked for them though, as there could be many evenings in the week when Ginny would be making sure the Prophet sports pages were ready for print.

"Would you like me to make custard Harry?" Hermione spoke up, pushing her chair away from the table to suggest that the answer to her question would definitely be a yes and there was no other answer available.

* * *

"Albus.." Scorpius whispered, loud enough to be heard, but not with any confidence or conviction - it would be the first time he had seen or spoken to his best friend since their fight … since he'd acted like a complete troll to the one person who actually understood him, who cared for him. Scorpius was walking into the Slytherin dormitory, hoping to see Albus sat on his bed, or putting his robes away, but Albus wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Albus?" Scorpius called out as he walked into the quiet common room, the majority of people were finishing up their dinner, but the seventh and fifth years had been given an early pardon. A few seventh year girls shook their heads and went back to their work, then Scorpius made eye contact with Higgs. His face spelled out everything. "Where is he? You've seen him haven't you?"

"Woah woah, calm yourself down. He's down at the pitch. Think he must have skipped dinner."

Scorpius didn't leave Higgs any time to respond, he was running up the staircase from the dungeons into the corridors, down out of the front entrance, and running as fast as he could down to the quidditch grounds. It wasn't until he was stood, breathless, outside of the players entrance to the grounds, that he realised quite how unfit he was. Even his body was missing Albus.. Scorpius' eyes quickly flitted around the stadium, looking for a tall, gangly dark haired boy on a broom. No one was in the sky, or on the ground.

"Albus!" He shouted, bursting into the Slytherin changing rooms. Albus was stood in his quidditch leggings and shin pads, his jersey hung up on the hook next to his emerald robe. "Bollocks, shit, Merlin. Sorry!" Scorpius tried to look down, at the ceiling, at the walls, anywhere but at Albus, half naked in the changing rooms.

"Scorpius? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I uh, I came to find you, because Higgs said you were here and then uh I"

"Get out!" Albus roared, a shout that he had certainly inherited from his parents. He watched as Scorpius made his way out, towards the curtains in front of the door. "Wait. Scorpius."

He looked back at his friend, his eyebrows slightly raised, his face displayed the definition of hope. "Yeah?"

"We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Well when he said 'we'll talk later' how much later do you think he meant?" Scorpius asked, his words running into one. Matt and Higgs rolled their eyes, continuing with their potions revision. "Is 'later' like tomorrow, this evening, next week? Is later like next year?" He sat dramatically in one of the chairs at the table, glancing over at Matt's potions revision. "It's tail of dragon, not dragons tail."

"Great. Thanks." Matt muttered begrudgingly, catching Higgs' eye and raising his eyebrow slightly. "Look Scorpius.." He was about to offer some advice, but Scorpius had already started talking again.

"And you know when he said talk.. what did he mean by talk? Is that sort of _talking_ good or bad? Do you think we'll talk for long? Merlin what if I don't even talk at all and he just shouts at me again, I mean I know I overreacted and acted like a complete twat, but I don't think I could handle him shouting at me again - that was really scary. And it wasn't even scary in a unforgivable curse scary, it was more a scary in the way that I really hurt him and disappointed him all in one go sort of scary."

"SCORPIUS!" Higgs had to shout this time to be heard, unknown to Scorpius Higgs had been saying his name to try and get his attention all the way through his rant.

Scorpius quickly snapped back into the room, "Yes?"

"Look over there." He motioned his head toward Albus, who was stood leaning against one of the stone pillars by the large glass window. He'd been listening to everything that Scorpius had said.

"Al?" A crimson colour crept up Scorpius' face as he slowly noticed Albus; he found he wasn't in control anymore as his feet started moving him closer to his best friend.

"You never shut up, do you?" Albus smiled slightly, his mind full of everything that Scorpius had said, but also full of everything Scorpius had done for him since his first year.

"I guess not." Scorpius shrugged slightly, looking down at his feet, he was nervous and anxious and it was all pressing down on him.

"I heard what you said. When you were talking to Matt and Higgs.."

"How .. how much did you hear?"

"Well I heard from the point where you corrected one of them about tail of dragon." Albus smirked a little, "You always correct me about tail of dragon."

"You've not been here for me to correct you…"

"To be fair Scorp, you didn't exactly make me feel wanted."

"I do want you." Scorpius mumbled quickly, the intimate nature of their conversation could have been over heard by anyone at this point, but neither of them could care less. "I got scared. I panicked."

"You panicked about what?"

"About myself. About what people would think of me.. about what you would think of me." The tears were sitting on the brim of his eyes now, clear as day to Albus.

"You worry too much.. Scorpius, you could be a Romanian horn tailed dragon and I'd still think you were one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"Can we talk about this upstairs?" Scorpius knew he was going to cry, he could feel it in his chest, and he really didn't want to do that in front of the majority of Slytherin house.

"Yep, I'll meet you up there."

Scorpius made his way up to the dorm, closely followed by Albus after he asked Matt and Higgs to give them some time to talk. Both of them were sat in the alcove of the deep ledge windows, they had their backs to the walls and their legs stretched out next to one anothers, neither of them could look at anything but each other.

"I meant it when I said that I want you around. I guess, I need you around. I've been a mess whilst you were at home."

"Why didn't you owl?"

"After the things I said.. I didn't think it would be right to owl you. I thought we should talk in person first."

"You're wise beyond your years, Scorpius."

"No I'm not.. I just know you."

"Whatever, or whoever you are, I'm here for you. You know that don't you?" Albus dropped his hand down by his side, between his leg and Scorpius'.

Scorpius hand instinctively followed, their finger tips touching ever so slightly. "I know Al.. Did you tell your Mum and Dad?"

"Yeah, I flooed home from McGonnogall's office and waited for my parents to get back from work. I thought it'd be Dad first, but it was Mum. I told them at the same time though, and my Dad did exactly what I hoped he'd do.. what he always does. He made me feel normal, and then made tea." Throughout Albus speaking, Scorpius' hand had crept closer to Al's. They were pretty much laced together now, with Al rubbing his thumb gently against Scorpius' cold skin. "We had dinner with Hermione and Ron too, a couple of days later. You know, like a family thing but not the whole family. Somehow Mum had managed to tell everyone in the next 24 hours, and no one seemed surprised." Albus chuckled to himself slightly at that. "Oh, and Lily reckons that Mae and James will be an item pretty soon."

"Mae.. Mae Wood? The Gryffindor captain?"

"Mhm, the very same. He's talked about her for years, through every girlfriend he's ever had, we'll always have heard a funny anecdote about Mae, or something Mae said. She's not like that though, she's not like the girls he usually dates. I mean, for Merlin's sake she's captain of the quidditch team."

Scorpius laughed, "Yeah, most girls James' has dated have been… on the more precious side of life haven't they?"

"No wonder Mum never really liked any of em."

"I'm glad we're friends again Al.. I think Matt and Higgs were going to kill me."

"Were you driving them mad?"

"A little bit. But you know how I am.."

"Particular? Slightly obsessive? Anxious?" Albus teased, but they both knew that Scorpius was dealing with a lot right now, and it was coming up to the anniversary of his Mum's death.

"It's late.. I'm going to head to bed. You can tell the others they can come out of hiding now." Scorpius sighed, slipping his hand out of Albus'.

Everyone was in bed by the time Albus had gotten down from the window ledge, there were a million things running around inside of his head, and he was struggling to quash some of them. Every thought in his head lead back to Scorpius. Most things led back to Scorpius.

(( LINE BREAK ))

Students were returning to their classes on the Monday morning, the corridors were busily humming with noise of the first week back of the new term. McGonnogall was stood by the main entrance, making sure that children were getting to their classes on time, and behaving in the corridors. She also had an eye on a certain James Potter and Mae Wood, they were presumably conversing about quidditch, as it seemed to be the only thing that the young Wood girl was interested in.

"So I'll meet you on the seventh floor opposite the Barmy tapestry at seven." James smiled, quickly looking around.

"You never explained why we were meeting there? You're not exactly going to woo me with Barnaby the Barmy, James." Mae smirked, pulling her cloak around her closer. She'd finally relented and agreed to go on a date with James, but she wanted to keep it a secret from people for as long as possible, so James had to come up with a secretive yet interesting date plan.

"Oh you will just have to wait and see. Aren't you in magical creatures now?"

"Mhm. Don't really fancy it in this weather, but I think Hagrid will take it easy on me and Jacob." Mae glanced outside to the rain lashing against the castle, "Are you in herbology?"

"Yeah. I think that some of the class are on a trip to the potions department at the ministry." James saw the look that McGonnogall gave him, so started to walk through the hall and down the steps. Mae was quick to walk by his side, holding her fake dragon hide satchel on her shoulder.

"Pff, why would you take potions?"

"Dumbledore knows, Albus and Scorpius both take it.. They seem to enjoy it, I think. I know they avoid the Slug Club like I do."

"No way! You get invited to those things?"

"Sadly." James grinned, rolling his eyes slightly. Mae loved that smile more than anything, the honest, open, James smile. Not the charming smile that the son of Harry Potter would give. No, this smile is a genuine toothy grin. "I think it's something to do with being Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter's son. It gets you all sorts of perks.."

"I know the feeling." Mae looked up and realised where they were, a slight dullness came over her as she realised she'd have to say goodbye to him. She told herself to push the thought, the feeling down. "I think this is you? I'll see you later, dinner maybe?"

"Lunch?" James replied, but she was already gone, racing down the path and towards Hagrid's hut. He could already see the clear blue interior of Jacob Holtom's robes, but seeing as Mae was the only other person in the class, James knew that Hagrid wouldn't mind she was a little late. Just like Neville wouldn't mind that he was walking in to the greenhouse a couple of minutes after everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Mae was stood in an old Holyhead harpies jersey, tucked into a short black denim skirt with thin black tights underneath. She was rubbing at her arms as the temperature of the castle drops the further up you go - which really she should remember, given that she lived in the Gryffindor tower. Finally, what seemed like an age later, James came walking down the corridor, and then he walked the other way, and then he walked back down the corridor again.

"Uh, James.. care to explain?" She asked, her left eyebrow raised suspiciously, but James ignored her. Until a small wooden door started to appear in the stone work, she'd read about the room of requirement in Hermione's memoires, but had never actually tested it out. "No way!" Mae shouted, hitting her hand against James' arm. "It doesn't actually.." She stood back, amazed.

"Come on you." He opened the door up for her, following her in ( he had to duck to fit through the door ). "This is our date."

James smiled, the room of requirement had served him well.. There was a collection of cushions and blankets in the middle of the room, which surrounded a small table that was slightly off the floor - on top of the table lay a monopoly board, already set up and ready to go. Just over to the side of the small room there was a soft, plush L shaped sofa, with a big hamper of treats on it.

"What's all of this..?" Mae walked in, looking around, finally walking over to the monopoly board.

"Well, I know that you want to keep whatever this is.. whatever we are, a secret. Which is okay. You know. For now. But it's not okay that you've never played _Monopoly._ " James easily pulled off his converse, and got comfortable on the pillows at one side of the board.

"I'm going to kick your ass at this." Mae grinned, sitting opposite him, "I kick your ass at everything."

"Hmm, okay sure you do Mae." James grabbed the counters from the pot besides the board, finding the silver top hat. "What's that face for?"

"I still find it strange when you call me Mae."

"It's your name.."

"Well done wise guy. No, I meant because I'm so used to being called Wood. I guess by everyone. Only Amy and the rest of the girls in the dorm call me Mae. And my family call me Harps, so yeah. I don't exactly hear it very often."

"Wait.. Your family call you what?"

"Harpy." Mae shrugged, a grin on her face that lit up the room. Her nickname reminded her of home and of her family, deep down she didn't love anything as much as she loved them - not even quidditch. It was family that had guided her and supported her through some of the hardest things she'd ever been through, and at the end of the day they were the only people in her life that she could really count on. "Ugh, you want me to explain don't you?"

"I think that's only fair."

"So, you know Mum used to play for the Harpies. My Mum pretty much played quidditch up until her fifth or sixth month of her pregnancy with me, so her and my Dad used to joke that I was the biggest fan they could ever had, even before I was born. When she was pregnant with my brothers she had to stop at around two months. They called me Harpy before I was born and then my brothers found it easier to say than Mae so that kind of stuck."

"That's amazing.. You are literally quidditch to the core, aren't you?" James sat in awe, watching Mae.

She shrugged graciously, the corners of his mouth curled up in a small smile at how humble she was being. He wasn't used to this side of her - the sort of shy one, the side where she knew that if she let too much of herself be shown that she could easily get hurt. James already knew so much, and he'd not even tried that hard, she just found that she could tell him everything.

"Are you going to teach me this muggle nonsense or what?" She rubbed her hands together, eager to beat James at something else.

"Finee." He drew out the word before organising all of the money and explaining to her how the game worked, it only took a few rolls of the dice before she was easily in the swing of things, understanding the rules and playing tactically. They'd been playing for hours when Mae jumped to her feet, squealing in delight.

"I've won right?! I've won! You've mortgaged all your property, given me all your money.. You have nothing left! I've won!" She grinned at him, jumping up and down around the room.

"You don't get this happy when we win our _matches._ " James begrudgingly sat back against the cushions, his face was definitely one of astonishment as he watched the petite girl jump around the room in happiness. He could almost feel his heart swell with satisfaction that he'd successfully planned a date for the one person in the world he wanted to impress the most. "Ay don't be too happy - you know the winner has to tidy up."

"Yeah yeah, let me be happy for two more seconds." She winked, walking back over to the board and James. "Seriously, thank you James."

"For this? It wasn't much."

"For everything. For making me talk about Mum. I know you don't even realise how much you've helped me, but the only people at Hogwarts who know about Mum are Amy and Bella, and that's because Zach told them. I guess that means Louis knows too." She giggled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, tying her long dark, slightly wild hair up into a messy bun.

"We could be like that, you know."

"Like what?"

"Like Amy and Louis, a couple. The sort of couple that tells each other everything and doesn't hide anything away, two people that are there for each other no matter what. I'd like that .. Well Mae I'd kind of like that with you."

"Would you? James, you have to know what you're letting yourself in for when you say that you'd like to know everything about me, that you want to be there for me.. I'm not letting you treat me like you've treated other girls before. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"But you could be happy with me."

"I am happy." Mae fought the urge to roll her eyes, she'd had guys ask her out before and this wasn't too dissimilar, sure she'd had an amazing evening with James, but was it not all a bit soon to be thinking about relationships? "James, thank you for a great evening, and this is not me saying no, this is me saying, let me think about it. You've got one sketchy history and I'm not ready to be trodden on like everyone else. I'll see you at training, 9 am sharp tomorrow."

And with that, Mae stood up and left, leaving James to sit and think about how he could prove to her that he'd changed - that he wouldn't go and cheat on her, or break her heart like he had to countless other girls before. The Potter name had gotten him girls in the past, but now he'd have to ask his Dad for advice, instead of just falling back on his surname. Mae knew him too well to be impressed by the celebrity parentage.

* * *

"Al! AL! ALBUS!" James shouted, walking between the tables in the Great Hall, he was down there early for breakfast, and was surprised to spot his gangly, shaggy haired brother sat at the Slytherin table. Finally he got Albus' attention, who seemed just as surprised to see James walking down to his table. "I've got practice." James answered Albus' unspoken question.

"Ooh. That's .. harsh. Saturday morning, what, 9 am?"

"Yeah.." James' mind had started to wander, he had started to think about the night before, his and Mae's date.

"Wait. You're not telling me something. No." A look came across Albus' face that worried James more than when Albus threw his pygmy puff out of the window when they were kids. "You didn't get Mae to go on a date with you, did you?! I mean Lily and me had our suspicions but I didn't think Mae would ever actually go out with _you._ "

"What? What's that for? There's nothing wrong with me!"

"You're a serial heart breaker! Mae is better than that."

"Huh. She said something similar.."

"Ah.. Shit.. So you two aren't going to be getting married and having lots of babies any time soon?" Albus teased, grabbing some more sausages and bacon.

James pinched one of the sausages right from the plate, rolling his eyes. "She sort of turned me down. Well she said she'd think about it. I don't think she wants to get hurt."

"Don't blame her."

James reached across the table and tried to punch his brother, unfortunately Albus was quick and swerved to the right. "I'm nice. You know I'm nice."

"Sometimes." Albus rolled his eyes, seeing the look on James' face he realised he would have to be nice to his brother for once. "Look, you're going to have to _show_ her that you're trustworthy. I don't know Mae very well, but it seems that she's more interested in actions than words, you can't just promise to her that you're going to be faithful, or caring, you have to show her."

"I guess.. But how do I do that?"

"You're asking me that.. why? Romance isn't exactly my department, you got all of those genes."

"Speaking of.." James raised an eyebrow at Albus suggestively, "How are things in the romance department for you?"

"It may as well not exist. I thought that me and well, fuck I might as well say it. I thought me and Scorpius were having a moment or whatever, but he got all tense and ran off.."

James sighed, running his fingers through his short dark hair, he knew this was bound to happen. But just because he had suspected this was going to happen, didn't mean he knew what to say. Harry would've known what to say, he had an amazing ability to know what just to say or not say. "Maybe you need to give Scorpius time.. how long did it take you to come to terms with your sexuality?"

"A while.. I guess, I just, I thought if he liked me he would just be able to sort his feelings out pretty quickly. But I could have read it all wrong, he might not even like me at all." Albus shrugged, looking down at his food, he had this overwhelming urge to cry, but he didn't want to sit in the Great Hall in front of his peers and show his emotions. James saw this as soon as Albus' shoulders slumped - the over protective brother in him kicked in, and after everything Albus had been through in the past few years he felt the need to jump right to Albus' side.

"Come on Al. We'll go for a walk and you can talk things out, I feel like you've got a lot on your shoulders right now.." James stood up from the bench, he knew that Mae would be pissed, but his family came first and she would just have to understand that.

"Are you sure? What about training?"

"You're my brother. My only brother. Training can wait."

* * *

They'd walked down to the far side of the lake by the time Albus was done getting everything off his chest; James had no idea how much he was dealing with, or how well he was coping. He felt like he'd let Albus down, but that was going to change.

"Look, I know I'm busy, and it seems like I don't have time for anyone at the moment.. but whatever is going on with you, even if it's just that you cut your leg at training or if Scorpius looked at you funny, I'm here. I'll drop anything for you Al. And Lily. But she's a little bit more .."

"Independent?" Albus mumbled.

"I was going to say hardcore. She doesn't really want to know us right now, we're not cool. But that's fine, she'll always find her way back home. You've been through so much shit .. way more than I have, and yet you're coming out the other side."

"Pardon the pun." Albus quipped in, smirking slightly. And it was that smirk that gave James hope. Hope that Albus was going to be okay, and that he would be able to confront anything that came his way. His little brother was growing up.

"Thanks Al." James laughed, smiling one of his rare smiles, one of those smiles that Mae found herself falling for. "I meant what I said. I'm your brother, your older brother. And I'm only here for six more months… Then I'll be out in the world and I won't be able to protect you anywhere near as much. Fucking hell mate. What I'm trying to say is, no matter what I'm here for you. And all of this shit with Scorpius, give him his time, he'll figure it out. I've watched you two grow up together, you're made to be. All good things find each other in the end."

Albus couldn't fight back his tears anymore, "You're too wise for me, Dad would be proud." And with that James wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him tight, wishing that he could fight off all of his demons for him.

* * *

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMNED GOOD REASON FOR SKIPPING TODAY!" Mae came running down the hallway after him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him round, her rage that he'd missed training was fuelling her adrenaline to give her strength.

He took a deep breath as soon as he heard her approaching, this wasn't going to be fun and he knew it. "Mae. Please just hear me out." James pleaded, his face a little raw and red from the cold of his walk with Albus.

"I meant it when I said you better have a damn good reason, Merlin, and I was starting to think you'd _changed._ "

James looked around, then grabbed Mae's arm and pulled her into an empty DADA classroom. He closed the door shut behind them and took a deep breath - he was going to need all of the courage he could find to argue with Mae right now.

"Albus needed me."

"What?! He's 15 years old for Merlin's sake, I'm sure he could have waited till after training."

"No, Mae. It couldn't. Albus is going through some heavy, heavy shit right now and I'm not going to turn away from him when he needs me, I'm not that sort of guy. If my family needs me, then I will drop anything for them. As I know you would for yours." At this point he met her eyes, and he noticed that she'd softened slightly in her defence. "Wouldn't you?"

"I would." She sighed, running her fingers through her dark brown hair. "Is Albus going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I wish I could solve all of his problems for him and somehow get rid of all of these demons he's carrying, but I can't." James leant against one of the tables, his arms folded elegantly against his chest, and his long giraffe like legs crossed over at the ankle.

"I'm sorry for shouting."

"I'm sorry for not going to training."

"I guess things have been a bit tense, or whatever, with _us_ recently."

"Have you had time to think, you know, about _us?"_ James knew the date was only last night, and that Mae would probably need a lot more time than this, but he couldn't take his mind off of her, he saw her everywhere, in everything.

"I guess. I need more time though James."

"Mae, take as much time as you need. We could have another date, in the meantime? Would that be alright?"

"I'd like that." And in that instance, James saw a side to Mae that he'd never seen. She was shy, and humble, and he didn't expect that reaction. He expected the cockier side of her, the brash, quidditch captain that he knew oh so well, the side of her that had the confidence to come running and screaming at him down the corridor - this girl, who was overcome with shyness and vulnerability was another layer of Mae that he knew would only grow to love.

"How about tomorrow? Unless that's too soon?"

He could see Mae racking her brains, trying to think if there was something that would hinder them going on a date. "Oh! I've got to go tend to the Hippogriffs, Hagrid is away all weekend so Jacob's looking after them today and I'm looking after them tomorrow."

"I could help?"

"You've got an OWL in magical creatures haven't you?" James nodded in response, which pushed Mae to ask her next question. "Can you ride?"

"Hagrid taught me when I was younger. Probably haven't been out for a ride in a couple of years, ever since OWL's - I could give it a go though. I'm sure it's just like riding a broom."

"Aside from the legs and wings and the fact that it's a living beast that you have to be very careful of?" Mae quipped back, one eyebrow slightly arched.

"It's a phrase." James filled in. "Are you heading back to the tower?"

"Yeah, I need a shower before I start to study. And James?" He was already at the door by now but he quickly turned his head back to her and paid attention. "I am sorry for earlier.. Helping out your brother, that's such a nice thing to do. I'm really glad that you believe in family coming first."

"Mae, don't mention it."

And with that they walked back to the tower together, bumping sides from time to time, their hands brushing against one anothers, Mae would occasionally look up to James and smile shyly, trying to think what she did to make herself so lucky, but then in fear of James noticing she would look away. James would then play a similar dance of glancing at Mae, and trying to think of how he got so lucky with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It felt like a decade had gone by since Albus or Scorpius had even said hi to each other, they'd unintentionally been keeping their distance from one another after they shared a moment a few nights ago. But now the last few people were leaving the common room, and there was only Albus on one table and Scorpius on another. It was getting ridiculous, and Albus knew that Scorpius would let it continue unless he said something.

"Scorpius.." Albus said, their backs to one another, hunched over books and parchment. "I know you're there."

Scorpius took a deep breath that could be heard from across the room, setting his quill and ink pot down on the polished marble desk.

"All you have to do is talk to me."

"Al.. It's not that easy."

"What's happened to us?"

"I don't know."

"We can't have a conversation without looking at each other, Scorp, we're sat in the common room with our backs to each other and even this is tense."

"I know, Albus. I'm aware of the situation."

"It's not me that's causing this tension. I want to be your friend Scorpius."

"Just your friend?" Scorpius replied, his voice shaking slightly, his palms sweating.

"What are you saying?"

"Is that all you want Al, do you _just_ want to be friends?"

"Scorpius.. what are you trying to tell me?" Al pushed his chair back against the tiled flooring, Scorpius winced at the scraping noise it made.

"Al don't. Don't come over here." His voice was shaking even more now, he felt like he was going to be sick. Everything he had felt, every confused emotion, hidden tear, it was all coming down to this moment. He prayed, begged, that Albus was going to help him out of this, like he helped him out of everything.

"Okay. Just say it Scorpius. I know you can do this. Two words. That's all you've got to say." Albus had his fingers crossed in his lap, sitting bolt upright, the nervous energy tingling through his body.

"I'm gay Albus." And at that point Scorpius couldn't hold it in any longer, he broke down, tears quickly rolling down his face, his body relieved of all the tension it had been holding. Albus stood up, walking over to the desk where Scorpius was sat, he crouched down by the chair and looked up at his best friend.

"It's going to be okay. You have me." Albus whispered, brushing away the tears gently, holding onto Scorpius' shoulders.

"Promise?"

"I can do one better than a promise." Albus spoke softly, one hand on Scorpius' neck and one hand gently holding Scorpius' face. He leaned in slowly, making Scorpius very aware of what he was about to do, and then, in an instant, Albus' lips were on Scorpius' and they were entwined - in that moment, neither of them felt alone, they knew they would be a team.

* * *

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Mae grinned, she was stood in her thick leggings, with her old quidditch ones over the top, knee length leather boots and a heavy down coat which looked surprisingly muggle.

"I'm not a dead bird, I'll have you know I'm -" James started to reply, but Mae cut him off. There wasn't time for his bullshit today.

"Yeah I've heard it all before. I have had to sit and listen to you flirt with girls for the past seven years now."

"Well you won't have to listen to that anymore." James promised, and even though the intent was just to be a flirty fun comment, it held a lot more meaning than that. To Mae, that was his promise.

"I've got Raincrow and Hilgie ready, Rook is out back, but he's a little feisty, so I'll leave him for now. Maybe once Hilgie is tired we'll drop back down and I'll swap to Rook." Mae walked over to the hippogriff's, the both of them were very tame, and had been reared by Hagrid, so had no issues with human company. "Now Raincrow, James is going to ride you today. That's James there." She pointed over to James, who was wearing his quidditch leggings and an old jersey underneath a long thick parka jacket. James bowed to Raincrow, who seemed impressed. She was a gentle hippogriff, who had a lot of love for humans after how well the NEWT students and Hagrid treated her.

"It's my pleasure, Raincrow." He slowly spoke as he approached her, holding out his hand - demonstrating what his intentions were. She shuffled forward slightly, and then to James' surprise, nuzzled her nose against his shoulder. Whilst James and Raincrow associated themselves, Mae locked up Hagrid's house and the paddock where the majority of the smaller creatures were housed.

"I'm ready when you are James. Do you remember how to 'saddle' up?" Mae was gently stroking Hilgie's mane, about to hoist herself up onto her back.

"Yes boss." He winked, hoisting himself up and onto Raincrow's back. She quickly started to gallop away and up into the sky, soon followed by Hilgie. Once they were high up above the clouds, James found he settled into the ride much more, he was no longer nervous and he knew that Mae wasn't far if there was an issue. He caught himself glancing at her more than he should have been, but she seemed so natural, so in control. You could tell that the hippogriff was as in awe of her as much as she was with it.

"James!" Mae shouted, moving closer to him and Raincrow. "I'm going down to swap to Rook. Can you follow but not land? Do you remember how to circle?"

James nodded, saluting her. She laughed in response and proceeded to fly down through the clouds, around the turrets of Gryffindor tower and onto the land near Hagrid's. James and Raincrow continued to circle around Hogwarts and over the forest. Once James could see that Mae was settled onto Rook, he noticed that the hippogriff was a lot more feisty than the others - Mae had clearly been playing down just how feisty Rook was. Nevertheless, Mae managed to get Rook up and into the sky, soon pulling nearer to James.

"MAE!" James called out, "Rook's kicking back!" There was one thing that you could barely notice on a hippogriff when you were flying, but it was crucial in their behaviour - if the back legs of the hippogriff are kicking out, or acting erratically then they want to be down. They _do not_ want to be flying.

She gave him a thumbs up and circled twice to get lower, but it was at that point that she felt him kick back, so it must've been an almighty movement to make. Her handling experience of Hippogriff's kept her calm, but it was too late, they were 40 ft from the ground, and she was gone. Rook had bucked up, kicked out his back legs and jolted her off. Mae was free falling onto the grass by the lake.

James' instincts kicked in and he landed Raincrow as quickly as possible, the hippogriff seemed as concerned as James did about whether or not Mae was alive. Raincrow also seemed as angry as James did with Rook. He went running as fast as his legs would carry him over to her body, laying limp on the ground. His lungs were burning and his voice was hoarse from screaming for help. Mae had an arm bent over into a shape that would've rivalled one of his Dad's quidditch falls. She was pale all over, but when he touched his wand to her neck, he felt her pulse flow through his wand and into his body. She was alive.

"Mae.. Come on Mae.. wake up for me, it's James. It's Jamie. Come on Mae.. Please.. You can't slip away, you've got to be strong for us.. You've got to keep fighting." He spoke desperately, but he could hear her moaning slightly, trying to struggle through the veil of life and of death. "Someone will be here soon Mae, if only you could just take a deep breath.. or or say something or anything. Mae please.. I can't do this without you.."

"JAMES! JAMES! MR POTTER!" Professor Slughorn was hobbling down to the path towards him and Mae, watching over the two of them.

"Oh for fucks sake, PROFESSOR WE NEED A HEALER. MADAM POMFREY, WE NEED MADAM _POMFREY."_ He never thought he would speak like that to a professor, never in his wildest dreams, but the man was just not understanding the severity of the situation. This was a case of life and death, and he needed Mae to chose life.

* * *

James held tight onto the hand of Mae, who was lying unconscious in the hospital bed, she was the only person in the hospital wing and it seemed eerily quiet. Madam Pomfrey had sent for Amy to retrieve some pyjamas or something more appropriate for her to wear, so Mae was wearing her speckled blue and white sleep shorts with a blue tank top, rolled up over her chest. In the fall one of Mae's ribs had punctured her lung, and caused some internal bleeding, however they were informed that it wasn't life threatening. She also sustained a broken arm in four places, and a severe blow to the head. There had been a brief few seconds when her eyes had flickered open, but Pomfrey immediately put her into a coma - the body would heal far faster this way, and she would be in much less pain. Unfortunately, this worried James to the point of making him sick. He had sent his patronus, an auroch, to tell Oliver, Zach, Noah and Amy that Mae was in the hospital, but besides that, he couldn't manage anything else.

"Oh Mae.. You worried me so much, when I was there, thinking you were dead.. Merlin I couldn't carry on if you'd died, and think about your family. Your dad! He'd be devastated.. He loves you so much.." James sighed, holding her hand tight with both of his much larger hands. He felt himself acting on impulse, instead of thinking things through. "I love you so much.. You have to wake up and you have to carry on being bossy and determined, and honest and so wise and funny. I need you to do that for me, Mae. I need you." And with that, James sat back in the chair, holding her hand, watching through the large windows as the afternoon drew on further, the dark crept up into the sky and then the stars shone brightly. He never once fell asleep, he had to keep an eye on Mae. Pomfrey came in on the hour every hour through the night to administer more pain potions, she wouldn't be able to heal the bones until Mae was awake, but that could come later.

"MAE!" James heard the shout before he saw who it belonged to, he hadn't been asleep, but the early morning sunlight was enough to jolt his sleepy vision back into life. When he looked up he immediately let go of Mae's hand, seeing her older brother running into the hospital wing. James didn't know if it was Zach or Noah, but from what Mae had said, he had a good guess to think it was Noah. The tall, dark haired, slightly bearded man came running over to Mae's other side, his eyes looking over her, trying to see what had happened.

"Um, she uh, she has a punctured lung, some cracked ribs, she's broken her arms in four places and she had a, a um," James racked his brain, trying to think what Madam Pomfrey had said exactly, "A severe blow to the head. But she's not in a coma. Um, well not a natural one. Pomfrey has induced one so she's not in as much pain." His words came out tired, exhausted, feeble.

"Thanks man. I'm Zach. You must be.. James, yeah? Potter's son?" He held his hand out, over Mae's resting body, James nodded, pushing himself into auto pilot, shaking Zach's hand.

"Yeah, yeah that's me. You got my patronus then?"

"Mhm, I did. I thought it was Dad though. He's an auroch too. You don't see those a lot." Zach sat by Mae, gently stroking her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"I've never really thought about it too much.. Look, I'll leave you alone. Once your brother and your Dad get here it could just get crowded." He wanted to say awkward, he wanted to say terrifying, Mae had always said that Zach was the one with patience of a saint - like their mum. Noah was much more like Oliver, slightly territorial, very protective, especially after Alice died.

"Probably a wise idea, thank you for staying with her though. She's very lucky to have a guy like you. I'll send for you as soon as she wakes."

"Could you let me know when you guys leave? I don't want her to be on her own." James stood up, kissing her forehead gently before he walked to the edge of the bed. He was moving on a different accord, it wasn't his thought out actions that were driving him forward anymore.

"Sure thing. Is there anything I should be doing?"

A lump swelled in James' throat as he realised he'd be leaving her in the hands of someone else, he struggled to push the words out, but he managed. "If she gets warm apply a cooling charm, if she gets cold.. there are blankets, um, and you should talk to her. Pomfrey says they can hear you sometimes.. And it's harder to recover if you feel alone."

* * *

"ALBUS!" James bashed his fist against the door to the Slytherin common room, forgetting he knew the password, forgetting about anything. He couldn't talk to Lily about this, she wouldn't understand, well not really. To say he was surprised when Scorpius and Albus opened up the passage, would be an understatement. He hadn't prepared for this, he hadn't prepared to actually see his little brother stood there, ready to listen to him.

"James, what's happened? Are you okay? Fuck, Merlin, is Lily okay?" Albus rushed through all of the possibilities in his head, quickly glancing to Scorpius to see if he could pose any use.

"It's Mae. We were flying. Hippogriffs. She fell." The words fell out of his mouth, as he stood there, reliving the scene of watching Mae hurtling towards the ground, his face was growing paler by the second, but Albus and Scorpius both knew that entering the Slytherin common room wouldn't help matters. It wasn't exactly the most welcoming to … other guests.

"James, come on, tell me where Mae is. Is she alive?"

"James you have to speak to us, to Al." Scorpius spoke calmly, very aware of how death could change someone.

"No no she's alive. She's in the hospital wing. She's so broken Al.. And I .. I love her. I don't know what to do. I just I needed to speak to someone and I've not told anyone about what's going on between me and her because she wants me to keep it quiet which is fine but oh merlin, she's laying in a fucking hospital bed and I can't do anything!"

"Have you seen her? Is she alone now?" Albus reached forward and patted his brother's back, ready to go in for the hug when he thought the timing was right.

"I was with her, I've been there since yesterday… Then her family came in and I felt like it would've been wrong. Or awkward. For me to be there. Y'know?"

Scorpius and Albus shared a knowing glance and nodded, "We know." They mumbled.

"I'm just waiting on Zach's message now to say that I can go back.. Zach. That's her brother. And Noah."

"Look James.. If you're this worried about her why don't you go back now, back to the hospital wing? Me and Scorp will walk you there.. come on Jamie." Albus wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to being the one that looked after his siblings, he felt slightly protective of Lily but it had always been James who was in charge - they'd never reversed roles, they'd never needed to.

Eventually they made it back to the hospital wing, with two stops along the way for James to get some air and calm down. Albus and Scorpius were about to bid their goodbye's to James when he snuck behind the wall quickly, peering slightly into the hospital wing. Zach, Oliver, Noah and another tall dark haired man were making their way out of the hospital wing, with Zach hanging back a little - presumably to cast his patronus.

"Wait." James hissed to Albus and Scorpius, he had lost all of his bravery that he had conjured up on the way over, and had decided that it would now be better to wait for them to leave before he went to Mae's bedside. Soon the four men had walked out of the wing and down the corridor towards the entrance hall. "Thank you. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Al nodded, reaching forward and hugging his brother quickly, impulsively. James hugged back, before letting go and walking to Mae's bedside. He found himself sinking into the chair next to her and reclaiming the position he had been in earlier: tightly holding her hand, the other arm resting on her bed, slumped shoulders.

"Hey Mae.. I'm back. I'm sorry I left you but I thought it would be best to let your family have some time with you, without me being there. I did meet Zach though, but he didn't seem wary or anxious of me, like I know your Dad would've been." James sighed, reaching up with his spare hand and tucking her hair behind her ear, a few mahogany strands at gotten loose whilst he'd been whispering to her. "Come on Mae, I know you're in there.. Please just come back to me. I want to know your verdict of date number two. It possibly wasn't as successful as date number one, but there was no 'life or death' element to monopoly, maybe you like that little bit of spice."

He chuckled to himself, taking a quick glance at the clock, it was now gone 10.30 pm, but there was no way in hell he was leaving her alone in here. The bruising was starting to come out in her face, a little blue around the eye, a lot of yellow tinging across her right cheek bone. Maybe it was better for her to be asleep, because he knew that the pain she would be in when she woke up would not be bearable - but then he also knew what Mae was like, and that she wouldn't admit to being weak even if her life depended on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Al, Al.. Are you in there?" It was a Thursday morning, the very special morning in Albus and Scorpius' timetable, when they had two free periods together. Usually they would go running, or study, but this morning was the first Thursday where they were alone together, since the kiss. Whilst they had the dorm room to themselves, Scorpius decided to confront the matter entirely.

"Mhm.. What's up Scorp?" Albus mumbled back, not entirely awake. "Come join me, it's Thursday right?"

Albus couldn't see the effect this had on Scorpius, but his face came out in a deep red blush, shocked and surprised by Albus' invitation. "Let me get changed first."

"You don't need to, just come here so we can talk, I know you've got something you need to get off your chest Scorpius." Albus sat up, found his wand on the bedside table and flicked at the hangings that surrounded his bed. Scorpius was moving out of bed, only wearing silk emerald boxers. Albus smirked slightly, revelling in the sight of his.. well, they hadn't put a label on things yet, but that was about to change. "Merlin, you're not allowed to look this good in the mornings."

Scorpius blushed again, pulling back the covers of Albus' bed and slipping his body into the gap. Albus wrapped an arm around Scorpius' waist, moving himself ever closer.

"Al, what are we doing?" Scorpius blurted out, not holding back.

"Right now? We're cuddling Scorp, Merlin, for someone so incredibly intelligent you do ask some daft questions." And then Albus smiled, his toothy, overwhelmingly happy, smile - this was the smile that James Potter shared with him, and that Lily, with no doubt, also had hiding inside of her somewhere. It was a combination of the happy go-lucky Weasley in them, and the hardened youth of Harry Potter, it made all three of them, very grateful for everything they had, but it also made them much more aware of the natural happy times - the memories.

"No, smart arse. What are we? Are we together?"

"Would you like to be together?"

"Well yes. I didn't put my heart on the line to be a play toy for you."

"I know you didn't, don't be so sensitive." Albus kissed Scorpius neck a few times in between his speech, but Scorpius pushed him away gently.

"I'm being serious, Albus."

"I don't like it when you call me that."

"Well be serious then." Scorpius fought the urge to grin like mad, he had to be strong around Albus otherwise they'd never get anything done.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, I would like us to be together."

"Can you not be a bit more romantic?" Scorpius grinned, tracing patterns on Albus' chest. "You know I don't exactly feel woo'ed by this performance."

Albus rolled his eyes teasingly, and jumped out of bed, he walked around the four poster to the side that Scorpius was laying on and knelt down, in his boxers, on the stone flooring. One knee propped up, and one knee on the floor. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh of course! I thought you'd never ask." Scorpius laughed happily, moving a little so that he could kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Albus hastily reciprocated, kissing Scorpius as if he relied upon it. "Mm, mm. We promised James we'd go see him and Mae."

"I know, but James can wait just a little bit longer." Albus snuck himself into bed and eagerly pressed his lips against Scorpius' neck, pushing his fingers through his boyfriend's thick blonde hair. "Do you ever get this cut?"

"You know full well that I get it cut before every term, because there is only one man that can cut it properly."

"Sometimes I question if you're even real, like maybe I just made you up on that first day."

Scorpius threw his head back laughing, "I'm pretty sure I can show you that I'm real."

"Oh yeah? How would you do that?"

"It goes a little like this.." Scorpius leaned in to kiss Albus but instead went to tickle his bare stomach, grinning as Albus thrashed and wriggled around.

* * *

"James, come on. Mae will wake up when Mae is good and ready but you've not had a full meal in nearly a week now. Dumbledore forbid, you've not even got changed out of your dirty quidditch gear. I understand that you're scared, and that you want to be by her side, I'd be the same for Amy. But you can't be much use to Mae if you aren't looking after yourself." Louis had been lecturing James like this every day since Monday, James sat on one side of the bed, Louis stood at the foot. On Wednesday he brought Amy along to use her as a bargaining tool, but it hadn't worked. James wasn't moving.

"Louis, you know I'm not going anywhere. There's no use convincing me otherwise."

"Actually James, there IS! You've already missed so much classwork, and I understand that you'll be able to catch it up, but I know how much you've taken on this year, so don't be coy with me J. I'll start sending your Mum and Dad's howlers your way instead now."

"Oh for fucks sake, why are Mum and Dad sending howlers?!"

"Don't look at me! Al or Lily must've told them about what's going on - thank Merlin someone has, you've become a recluse ever since Mae had the accident!"

At this point you could've cut the tension with a knife, and if Madam Pomfrey hadn't been having breakfast, she probably would have marched the two boys right out of the hospital wing herself. The two of them had both been so busy arguing and squabbling that neither had realised Mae was slowly coming out of her induced coma, her eyes flickering into life.

She watched a few more back and forth comments from the boys in front of her before speaking up as best she could. "Fucking hell." Mae mumbled under her breath, conjuring all of her voice that she had, shouting over the top of them. "Shut it!"

"MAE!" They chorused together, turning to the petite, slender girl in the bed. James ran back to her side in an instant, whilst Louis thought it wise to stay at the foot of her bed.

"Merlin, thank Dumbledore. Thank you thank you thank you. Mae." James mumbled quickly, still shocked that Mae had woken up.

"What day is it?" Mae tried to push herself up, but James only restrained her so that she would rest.

"It's Thursday. Do you know what happened? Do you know why you're here?"

"Well, I think so. I remember falling from Rook. And I could.. well this um," Mae looked up at Louis, she was about to divulge very personal information about the relationship between herself and James, and she would've felt more comfortable if it was private, but Louis being Louis, did not get the message. "I could hear you James.. And my Dad, Zach and Noah."

"Louis, come back later yeah? I need to talk to Mae." Louis still didn't budge. _"Alone."_

As soon as Louis had left the hospital wing, James knelt by Mae's bed, holding one hand in two of his. "I was so worried, I never left.."

"I know.. I wanted to reply to you, tell you to stop worrying..."

"Does anything hurt? Are you warm? Cold? Do you need a drink?"

"Jamie, stop.. I'm okay. I promise."

And with that James exhaled, for what felt like the first time since they'd taken off on the hippogriffs. The tension visibly left his shoulders, and Mae was glad to see it. "I didn't realise how much you mean to me until you fell. Until I thought you were lying there dead on the ground.."

"Well I'm still here. You're going to have to put up with me for a little bit longer."

"I don't put up with you Mae. I need you. Everything I have means nothing without you."

"I need you too, I do. But.. you didn't tell my Dad did you, about _us_? Or Zach? Noah?"

"No.. But I think maybe Zach figured something out.. There was another guy as well. I thought you only said you had two brothers?"

"I do. It could've been Ben," to which James raised his eyebrow in question, "Noah's husband."

"Ah right.. Have they been married long?"

"A year, maybe a year and a half now. Noah met Ben when he was travelling, he's Australian."

"Wizard?"

"Mhm. Very good actually, from what Noah's told me. Those two hold everyone together, and I think that their wedding was just the thing we needed. Forced us to stop pitying ourselves so much. Especially Dad."

"I can't imagine what it felt like for him though. I mean when I thought you were dead, I felt completely and utterly.. broken, I guess."

"Mhm.. Well, I'm not dead. Actually, what did happen to me? My ribs hurt like hell." Mae moved again, trying to sit up, and this time James pushed at her pillows and gently helped her to sit up, even though he knew she'd probably just be in more pain. He watched as she winced, exhaling and fidgeting to make herself more comfortable.

"Are you comfortable now?"

"No." She mumbled, grumpy.

"Do you want to hear about your amazingly tough guy injuries?"

"Yes." She mumbled again, going to fold her arms to show her grumpiness, but then finding that that was even worse.

"You broke your arm in four places, punctured a lung, sustained a head injury.. broke some ribs.. induced coma. You've really been fighting it tough Wood." James smiled sympathetically at her discomfort, holding her hand in his. His thumb gently brushed against her skin, just as it had done when she was asleep.

"And you've been here.. all this time?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Oh Jamie.." Mae smiled, blinking quickly to fight at the tears that were brimming. "For fucks sake, why am I like this?"

James laughed, "What, human?"

"So funny. No. I meant why am I crying over you?"

"I've pretty much sobbed continuously since the moment you fell." James spoke in the utmost seriousness, showing Mae just how important she was to him. She reached her good arm up to his neck and pulled him down to her with all of her strength, moving her lips to his. As they pulled apart, James found himself unable to keep a straight face, but little could be said for Mae. Her face was ashen, her eyes were open wide and when James asker her what was wrong she only pointed to something behind them.

"Your dad?" James mouthed, receiving a nod from Mae.

"Your brothers?" James asked. Another nod.

" _And_ Ben?" A third nod.

"Fuck." He mouthed, turning round swiftly and plastering on a smile. "Hi Mr Wood, Noah, Zach, Ben. Nice to see you again Zach." James quickly glanced at Mae who could only give him a slightly reassuring smile. "I'll leave you to speak to Mae alone." And with that he carried himself out of the hospital wing as fast as his gangly legs would carry him.

* * *

The breakfast table was littered with different bowls of porridge, all with different flavourings - Harry had been trialling different versions of porridge ever since Mrs Weasley sent him a copy of her recipe book. He was currently stood at the stove finishing off another portion of the gloopy oaty concoction; Ginny was stood at the back door taking the letters from their owl, Aziah.

"Harry! The kids have owled!" Ginny was beaming, hearing from her children made her week that much better. She always knew when they left for Hogwarts that they would fall in love with the school as she did, but it didn't make her miss them any less.

"Maybe we'll get some good news from one of them." Harry turned around, trying to read his wife's expression, "Any luck?"

"Lily's written to confirm that Albus and Scorpius are together.. she's lost the bet.. someone's annoyed her from Ravenclaw, oh for Merlin's bloody sake she's performed the bat bogey hex on them.."

"It's nothing you wouldn't do babe."

Ginny laughed, her mane of fiery ginger hair swishing across her back as she giggled. Her eyes then continued to scan across the letter to see if there was anymore information on Albus and Scorpius, but there wasn't. So she takes the piece of parchment from Albus and tries to interpret the scrawly handwriting, "Albus .. he's doing well at school.. woah woah woah, there are _details_ about him and Scorpius! He's actually told us Harry!"

Harry had never seen his wife look so excited, running across the kitchen in one of his battered Gryffindor jerseys, to where he was stood. She quickly shoved the piece of parchment in his face, pointing to where Albus had scrawled 'Oh and by the way me and Scorpius are sort of a thing now, please don't be embarrassing about it.'

"Gin, is that what you were getting so excited about..? It's hardly details.. Do you think there's any news on the Mae - James saga?"

"You're awful. Mae is in the hospital wing! You can't exactly call it a saga!" Ginny punched his arm with her free hand that wasn't holding the parchment. He winced in response.

"Sorry yes, do you think there's any news on Mae and James' extremely hidden and complicated relationship?" He kept his face as serious as possible, but felt that he was struggling to keep it straight with his wife stood in his shirt scowling at him.

"I'm just glad that Al has told us about him and Scorpius, instead of us hearing it from someone else. Merlin, could you imagine if we heard through Draco?"

"Worse yet, the Prophet."

"Bastards." She mumbled, going over to the cupboard and grabbing her husband another bowl for porridge - even though she worked for the Prophet's sports pages it was a totally different department to the gossip hungry front pages. Ginny Potter despised the people who wrote the blatant lies that were plastered across the paper, generally because they were to do with her friends or family, but also because they had a habit of putting her children or her nieces and nephews in the paper - even though they were minors. Continually getting away with breaking the journalism laws seemed to be something that the Prophet were good at.

Quick to steer his wife off of the subject of the Prophet, Harry pipes up. "So what does James' letter say?"

The corners of Ginny's rosy lips pick up slightly, she was very aware of what her husband was doing, but she would rather read a letter from her eldest son than get into another one of her rants about the Prophet. "His studies are going well.. He's looking forward to seeing us at Christmas … can we send him more broom shine? .. Oh Dumbledore, here goes."

Ginny takes a deep breath and then starts to read what is sure to be a rant from James. "Now, it annoys me that I have to do this, but going away to school surely means that you have more privacy than if you live at home. This privacy that I speak of has been broken by one of my siblings and so I am aware that you know about Mae. Please write back detailing what you know and who told you, and please, for Merlin's sake, stop sending howlers. Louis' had to deal with them, because I've been in the hospital wing with Mae for the last week. You'll be glad to know she's conscious again now."

"Well." Harry sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Then Ginny started laughing. And Harry started laughing.

"Who does he think he is?" She said through the infrequent laughs escaping her lips, "Oh! There's a PS… 'Sorry but you could be receiving an angry letter or visit from Oliver Wood. Love you both!"

"No. Oh James. If you managed to keep it from us for so long why couldn't you have kept it from Oliver as well?!"

Ginny smiled, putting the letters down on the kitchen table, she walked over to her husband and placed both of her hands on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into his body. "How is it, that you, the great Harry Potter, are scared of Oliver Wood? We've been to his house for dinner!" Ginny kissed Harry's scruffy jaw bone.

"Well yeah but.. Alice softened him.. I still think of him as the quidditch captain that used to drill me at 8 in the morning."

"Oh don't be daft. I'll agree with you that Alice softened him. Back to the matter in hand however. Mae and James. Should we tell him everything we know and then invite her to ours for a few days during the Christmas break?"

"Mhm. Taking the Molly Weasley approach, I like it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

"Muuuum." Lily rolled her eyes as Ginny squeezed her into a hug the minute she saw her, James and Albus had avoided this - they were saying their goodbyes to Mae and Scorpius.

"Owl me your floo address yeah? I refuse to get lost in the floo system." Mae sounded bossy but she was smiling, after their argument the night before the two of them ended up sleeping together in James' dorm room - much to the surprise of Spectre, Rufus and Louis.

"Are you sure you can't come back to mine for a few days before Christmas?" James whined, kissing her forehead gently, there was still a little scarring on her face from the accident and he couldn't help but treat her like a broken doll.

"You know the plan, spend some time with your family before I come and distract you." A smirk crept onto her face insinuating exactly what she meant by distracting James, suddenly all of his worry slipped away. As she hugged him goodbye she saw her Dad and Harry talking on the platform, so she whispered in James' ear. "Our dads are chatting. More importantly, my Dad looks like he's _smiling_."

"Shit ok, should we go over there?"

"Well it's a bit too late to return to Hogwarts now, isn't it?" Mae broke away from the hug and grabbed the handle of her trunk, walking through the crowds of eager parents to find her Dad and Harry chatting about the quidditch. England had just beaten Romania in the snowiest conditions they'd ever played in, and she could see that her Dad was sporting a scar down his cheek - there was no point in asking about it though, he'd just shrug it off and play it cool.

"Dad! Mr. Wood." James nodded towards him graciously and he nodded back in approval.

"Jamie, I'm so glad you're back." Harry hugged his son tight, then held him at arms length, checking him over. "Good to see you've not nearly killed yourself this term."

Mae took a quick intake of breath as Oliver smirked at her a little, "Oh I think my Harps as got that bit covered for this relationship. How are the injuries?"

"I'll be flying on Christmas Day, aye don't you worry." Mae had suddenly slipped into her Scottish accent, wherever it had been hiding James didn't know but it was definitely back now.

"That's ma girl." Mae grinned, letting her Dad take her trunk from her. "Come on then, we need to get to the Ministry to find Ben then we can floo home. Well go on then, say goodbye or whatever loved up thing it is that you two do." He joked, as James hugged Mae close and then she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days, don't forget to owl the address." Mae smiled shyly, breaking away from the eldest Potter and walking away with her Dad. "Oh! And Jamie, Merry Christmas."

* * *

Christmas Eve had descended on the Potter household, which meant an intense morning of checking the decorations for the family dinner, cooking the food for the meal, setting the table for 27 guests.. Ginny had refused help from countless members of the Weasley family, as she was intent on her, Harry and the kids organising the Eve madness.

"HARRY! HARRY! KIDS, HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR DAD?" Ginny shouted, running up the stairs from the ground floor of the house to the floor that the kids lived on. The Potter house resembled Godric's Hollow on a larger scale, it had three floors with an old cottage exterior. Harry and Ginny had the large master bedroom on the third floor with an en suite, whilst the kids had their bedrooms on the second floor.

"Muuuuuuum, shush!" James groaned, flicking his door closed with a swish of his wand. He had been out to the pub with Fred II and Teddy Lupin last night, and was now nursing a hardcore hangover. Ginny paid him no sympathy; he had brought this upon himself in her opinion.

"Oh, Lily there you are." Ginny smiled as her daughter was intertwining colourful ribbons through the banister on the stairs, they switched between red gold and green, all shining brightly as if they were charmed. "Those aren't charmed, are they?"

"No Mum!" She rolled her eyes yet continued to carry on decorating the staircase. "I think Dad and Al are wrapping presents in the snug, the door is locked from the inside.."

"Ohhh of course, trust your Dad to save wrapping presents until two hours before the family are due."

"Can me or James help?"

"NO!" James called out from his bedroom, "I feel like death."

"Ask your Dad what death feels like James." Ginny replied, her serious humour sparking fear in her eldest child. Soon she was stood in front of his doorway with him in his pyjama bottoms and messy hair.

"What do you need help with Mum?"

"Getting the chairs from the basement and setting the table, the house is almost decorated thanks to your sister, but the table hasn't even been organised yet. I know your Dad wants to start cooking an hour before everyone arrives so really we need to get the table done."

"I'll accio the chairs, then set the table. You're not going to do place settings or anything like that right?"

Ginny laughed as she followed her son downstairs to where their open plan living room, dining room, kitchen etc housed a collection of tables all joined together to create a long twisty table throughout the ground floor of their house.

"Merlin Mum, this is worse than the Burrow!" James laughed, rubbing his hand against his knuckles, Ginny smiled at the gesture - Harry did exactly the same thing.

"Oh stop, it's not. This is what I like to call organised chaos." At that instant she heard someone else say organised chaos with her, Ginny turned around to see her husband leaning against the door frame of the snug. He was beaming.

"Ugh you two think the same now as well?" James rolled his eyes, grabbing his wand from his pocket.

"Oh you and Mae will be like this one day." Harry grinned, walking over to where his eldest son was stood. "Anyway, come and help me get those chairs for your Mum." Harry looked over to Albus, "Al, why don't you start setting the table?"

* * *

"Oh bloody hell mate, did you need to grow taller than me?"

Was the first thing that Al's uncle Ron said to him as he opened the door on Christmas Eve. Hermione enveloped Albus into a hug, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry about him, his masculinity is threatened." She teased, giggling light heartedly.

Her office was now closed for the holidays and she obviously had already wrapped and prepared everything for Christmas Day so now all she had to do was deliver the Christmas pudding to Harry and relax with her family. Hugo and Rose had already gone to find their other cousins and the cats that inhabited the Potter house - Hermione wouldn't let them get a cat, and when they asked their Dad why he always said it was a story for when they were older.

Soon the house was filled with laughter and love from every branch of the Weasley family, Fleur and Bill were sat with George, Angelina and Charlie at the far end of the table heartily discussing how much snow it would take to ground their annual boxing day quidditch tournament. Next to Charlie sat Victoire with Teddy opposite her, then it went on and on until every member of the family were sat down enjoying dinner together and exchanging corny muggle jokes from a bizarre thing called a christmas cracker.

"Al, can you pass me the potatoes?" Charlie called out to his nephew, he was now the only one still eating but no one minded. Truly they were glad that Charlie could come home for Christmas this year, last year he'd still been out in Iraq protecting wizarding refugees from emergent dark magic.

Albus took hold of the dish and passed it to his uncle, who gratefully took the hot dish - Charlie had also wanted to start up a conversation with Al in the least awkward way. He'd been hearing rumours flying around and he wanted Al to know.

"Uh, Al could we have a quick word?"

"Sure, Teddy can I swap with you?" As soon as the two had switched places, Tori and Ted were getting closer and closer. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I've been hearing rumours, in the wizarding community, and I wanted to let you know what's been going around." Charlie spoke in hush tones, even though everyone else were merrily going about their own conversations.

"Rumours.. about _me?_ " Albus raised an eyebrow questioning, he couldn't imagine there was anything that interesting going on with him. Nothing interesting enough to spread rumours about.

"Yeah, rumours that you're well, that you're gay." Charlie had never been so awkward with his family, especially not his nieces or nephews, they are the closest he'll ever get to having children.

Albus pulled an awkward face, taking a sip from his beer. "Well, those rumours aren't so much rumours as they are uh, the truth?" His pitch hitched up at the end, nervously awaiting his uncle's reaction.

"Oh! Shit mate, you should've said!" There was a brief pause in which Charlie carefully decided what to say next. "You happy?"

"Never better."

"He's treating you right?"

"Yeah." Albus smiled as if in a day dream, picking a piece of lint off his shirt. "Wait, I never said anything about anyone. How did you know?"

"Well I didn't, until just then." Charlie smirked as Albus punched his arm.

"Idiot."

"Uh, you two! Break it up or take it outside!" Ginny shouted from her seat besides Hermione and Harry. Everyone at the table went quiet at the sound of Ginny's projected voice. Albus quickly took this as his chance to stand up, grabbing a fork and Teddy's wine glass. He clinked three times.

"Sooo, I kinda have something I need to say to you lot. It's really important to me and I don't want to keep it from you any longer." Albus quickly glanced at his parents, his Dad giving him the ok sign with his fingers and his Mum smiling proudly at him. He could only be happier in this moment if Scorpius had been there with him. "There have been rumours for ages, and even bets within the family - you know who you are you trolls. But I thought I'd lay it all out there."

"Tell us!" George shouted out, impatient to win the bet between him and Angelina.

"I'm gay."

* * *

Christmas morning at the Potter household could only mean one thing, and that was presents. Percy and Audrey had taken the kids to Audrey's parents late last night, as had Fleur and Bill, but Victoire had decided to stay behind with Teddy. Harry and Ginny had let them share a room therefore Tori declared she would never be leaving. Charlie was also staying over in a tent in the garden - they'd offered him James' room or even the sofa but he wanted to sleep in a tent, so that's where Charlie was. The others had flooed home and were going to floo back before anyone had opened a single present. Molly Weasley struggled the most with her family being apart on Christmas Day, but it was still hard for some of them to spend the big holidays all together without Fred.

"Tori.." Teddy whispered, spooning himself close to her. She snuggled close to his bare chest, refusing to wake up. It was gone 7am on Christmas morning, if she didn't wake up soon all of her family would be walking in on her and Teddy cuddled up practically naked in bed. He slowly started to kiss her neck, running his fingers over her lacy bralette. Finally her eyes slowly started to open. "Merry Christmas babe." Teddy grinned, Victoire was the most important person in his life, and he couldn't wait for her to finish school so she could move in to his flat in Kensington.

She bit her lip slightly, whispering, "Merry Christmas Teddy."

"Did you sleep well?" Gently and slowly he found himself running his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair, smoothing out the kinks that had formed whilst she was asleep.

"Mhmm, I always sleep well with you."

"Well, as much as I'd enjoy lying in bed with you looking so ravishing.." Victoire switched places, lying between his legs and leaning against his chest she started to kiss his jawline and then his neck, letting her hands roam across his body. "Our family will find us, and if we're not careful, they'll find us in a compromising position."

Tori instantly blushed, remembering that she was only wearing pink lacy underwear, she quickly jumped out of bed and found a battered maroon tee that had probably belonged to Teddy at some point, and her pyjama leggings. Ted also conjured up some pyjamas and put them on, he didn't really fancy doing Christmas morning in his boxers. Soon the two of them had made it downstairs, where James, Albus and Harry were cooking breakfast.

"Merry Christmas you two. Sleep well?" Harry smiled, suspending serving dishes over the counter and moving different fried breakfast items into them.

"Very well, thank you Uncle Harry. Is there anything we can do?"

"Actually could you get everyone else down for brekkie? It's Christmas!" Harry shouted the last part, to which James' face went a sickly white colour.

"You're not _still_ hungover from when we went out are you Jamie?" Teddy teased, slapping his friend on the back.

"Nope.. George and Charlie led me astray last night, think you and Tori had gone to bed already." James rolled his eyes.

"You can talk, you and Mae are inseparable." Albus joined in, he couldn't wait until he was old enough to go out with his brother and his cousins to the pub.

"So she's more of a permanent girlfriend, or are you just going to mess her around like the other girls?"

"Oh no Teddy, this one is definitely different." Harry said, letting out a low whistle, whilst he moved the dishes onto the table. He had replaced the chairs with benches early this morning and even he had to smile about how much it resembled Hogwarts.

"Daaaaad." James moaned, grabbing a sausage from one of the dishes.

"Oh really?" Teddy grinned, helping Harry wind James up. The Potter family had always felt like his own growing up, whilst his grandmother raised him, Harry was the closest he had to a father and it especially helped that Harry grew up without his parents too. Now that him and Tori were together he was finally a real part of the family.

* * *

It was close to 3 in the afternoon when Mr Weasley finally fell asleep by the fire, he'd eaten enough turkey to feed himself for a week as had Charlie and Ron. Ron was following in his fathers footsteps by settling himself on the sofa but Charlie had decided to find some people to go on a dog walk with him.

"Harry have you got any boots I can borrow?" Teddy called out down the staircase, Tori had gone for a lie down after a bout of sickness had hit her.

"Yeah, I've got a pair of 9's!" Harry called back, "Have you got thick socks? It's really cold out there!"

"I'll be down in a minute, 9's are great thanks!" Teddy walked back into the bedroom, crouching besides the bed. "You ok Tori baby?"

"Mhm, I'll be okay. I'm sure it'll pass with a bit of rest, don't tell Mum ok?"

"Of course, whatever you want." Teddy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, feeling her forehead to see if she had a temperature. "Babe you're so cold, do you need another blanket?"

"I'm boiling, I don't need another blanket. Go on your walk, don't worry about me."

"I'm already worrying." Teddy winked, kissing her on the forehead before meeting up with Charlie, Harry and the dogs outside.

"Tori okay?" Charlie asked, pulling a bobble hat over his curls.

"I'm not sure, but she's tough. I think she'll probably end up sleeping it off."

"You two seem so happy, is it tough when she's at school?"

"Yeah.. I can't wait for her to move into Grimmauld Place with me, we want to get settled then plan where we're going to travel."

"I kinda wish James wanted to go out and see the world, he's so career orientated. I haven't told him yet but Hermione has a position for him if he wants it.. Kinda like how Kingsley did for you Charlie."

As they were walking through the snow and over the moors, Teddy realised where they were, Charlie and Harry continued their conversation but there was a heavy weight on the orphaned Lupin's chest. This was where his parents ashes had been scattered; they had graves in the village but Tonks had wanted to be free and Lupin was going wherever Tonks went. This was the first Christmas he'd had where he hadn't woken up thinking of them, and if he was being honest with himself it was only now that he'd properly thought about his parents all day. That's when he felt an arm being wrapped around his shoulder; it was Harry.

"They would have been so proud of you."

Teddy smiled sadly, leaning in to his godfathers safe and protective arm, even at twenty he relied on the reassurance of Harry.

"Your father, would be so astounded by your natural magical ability, but more importantly he would be so proud of how much you care and how much you love your family. Both Tonks and Lupin were fiercely loving people who I wouldn't be the same without, and you my dear Teddy carry that same fierce loving. I know that it's hard, believe me. But it gets easier. Once you and Tori have kids and a family of your own you'll feel a bit more complete."

"I never talk about this with Tori, she's a Weasley.. I feel like she'd never be able to understand having practically no one growing up."

"She's an incredibly compassionate woman though, you must know that."

"Oh I do, I do. It's just difficult. She hates seeing me upset, but sometimes it's hard not to be. I have no memory of them at all, nothing. And everyone tells me how hilarious my mother was and how brave and stubborn my Dad was, but I don't know them, I'll never know them."

"Albus Dumbledore once told me.. that the dead we loved never truly leave us. I think you know more about your parents than you see, because your parents live through you, Teddy."

"Thanks Harry. It means a lot." Teddy nodded, and that was it, he was done talking, done sharing, well at least for today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Muuuum." Lily rolled her eyes as Ginny squeezed her into a hug the minute she saw her, James and Albus had avoided this - they were saying their goodbyes to Mae and Scorpius.

"Owl me your floo address yeah? I refuse to get lost in the floo system." Mae sounded bossy but she was smiling, after their argument the night before the two of them ended up sleeping together in James' dorm room - much to the surprise of Spectre, Rufus and Louis.

"Are you sure you can't come back to mine for a few days before Christmas?" James whined, kissing her forehead gently, there was still a little scarring on her face from the accident and he couldn't help but treat her like a broken doll.

"You know the plan, spend some time with your family before I come and distract you." A smirk crept onto her face insinuating exactly what she meant by distracting James, suddenly all of his worry slipped away. As she hugged him goodbye she saw her Dad and Harry talking on the platform, so she whispered in James' ear. "Our dads are chatting. More importantly, my Dad looks like he's _smiling_."

"Shit ok, should we go over there?"

"Well it's a bit too late to return to Hogwarts now, isn't it?" Mae broke away from the hug and grabbed the handle of her trunk, walking through the crowds of eager parents to find her Dad and Harry chatting about the quidditch. England had just beaten Romania in the snowiest conditions they'd ever played in, and she could see that her Dad was sporting a scar down his cheek - there was no point in asking about it though, he'd just shrug it off and play it cool.

"Dad! Mr. Wood." James nodded towards him graciously and he nodded back in approval.

"Jamie, I'm so glad you're back." Harry hugged his son tight, then held him at arms length, checking him over. "Good to see you've not nearly killed yourself this term."

Mae took a quick intake of breath as Oliver smirked at her a little, "Oh I think my Harps as got that bit covered for this relationship. How are the injuries?"

"I'll be flying on Christmas Day, aye don't you worry." Mae had suddenly slipped into her Scottish accent, wherever it had been hiding James didn't know but it was definitely back now.

"That's ma girl." Mae grinned, letting her Dad take her trunk from her. "Come on then, we need to get to the Ministry to find Ben then we can floo home. Well go on then, say goodbye or whatever loved up thing it is that you two do." He joked, as James hugged Mae close and then she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days, don't forget to owl the address." Mae smiled shyly, breaking away from the eldest Potter and walking away with her Dad. "Oh! And Jamie, Merry Christmas."

* * *

Christmas Eve had descended on the Potter household, which meant an intense morning of checking the decorations for the family dinner, cooking the food for the meal, setting the table for 27 guests.. Ginny had refused help from countless members of the Weasley family, as she was intent on her, Harry and the kids organising the Eve madness.

"HARRY! HARRY! KIDS, HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR DAD?" Ginny shouted, running up the stairs from the ground floor of the house to the floor that the kids lived on. The Potter house resembled Godric's Hollow on a larger scale, it had three floors with an old cottage exterior. Harry and Ginny had the large master bedroom on the third floor with an en suite, whilst the kids had their bedrooms on the second floor.

"Muuuuuuum, shush!" James groaned, flicking his door closed with a swish of his wand. He had been out to the pub with Fred II and Teddy Lupin last night, and was now nursing a hardcore hangover. Ginny paid him no sympathy; he had brought this upon himself in her opinion.

"Oh, Lily there you are." Ginny smiled as her daughter was intertwining colourful ribbons through the banister on the stairs, they switched between red gold and green, all shining brightly as if they were charmed. "Those aren't charmed, are they?"

"No Mum!" She rolled her eyes yet continued to carry on decorating the staircase. "I think Dad and Al are wrapping presents in the snug, the door is locked from the inside.."

"Ohhh of course, trust your Dad to save wrapping presents until two hours before the family are due."

"Can me or James help?"

"NO!" James called out from his bedroom, "I feel like death."

"Ask your Dad what death feels like James." Ginny replied, her serious humour sparking fear in her eldest child. Soon she was stood in front of his doorway with him in his pyjama bottoms and messy hair.

"What do you need help with Mum?"

"Getting the chairs from the basement and setting the table, the house is almost decorated thanks to your sister, but the table hasn't even been organised yet. I know your Dad wants to start cooking an hour before everyone arrives so really we need to get the table done."

"I'll accio the chairs, then set the table. You're not going to do place settings or anything like that right?"

Ginny laughed as she followed her son downstairs to where their open plan living room, dining room, kitchen etc housed a collection of tables all joined together to create a long twisty table throughout the ground floor of their house.

"Merlin Mum, this is worse than the Burrow!" James laughed, rubbing his hand against his knuckles, Ginny smiled at the gesture - Harry did exactly the same thing.

"Oh stop, it's not. This is what I like to call organised chaos." At that instant she heard someone else say organised chaos with her, Ginny turned around to see her husband leaning against the door frame of the snug. He was beaming.

"Ugh you two think the same now as well?" James rolled his eyes, grabbing his wand from his pocket.

"Oh you and Mae will be like this one day." Harry grinned, walking over to where his eldest son was stood. "Anyway, come and help me get those chairs for your Mum." Harry looked over to Albus, "Al, why don't you start setting the table?"

* * *

"Oh bloody hell mate, did you need to grow taller than me?"

Was the first thing that Al's uncle Ron said to him as he opened the door on Christmas Eve. Hermione enveloped Albus into a hug, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry about him, his masculinity is threatened." She teased, giggling light heartedly.

Her office was now closed for the holidays and she obviously had already wrapped and prepared everything for Christmas Day so now all she had to do was deliver the Christmas pudding to Harry and relax with her family. Hugo and Rose had already gone to find their other cousins and the cats that inhabited the Potter house - Hermione wouldn't let them get a cat, and when they asked their Dad why he always said it was a story for when they were older.

Soon the house was filled with laughter and love from every branch of the Weasley family, Fleur and Bill were sat with George, Angelina and Charlie at the far end of the table heartily discussing how much snow it would take to ground their annual boxing day quidditch tournament. Next to Charlie sat Victoire with Teddy opposite her, then it went on and on until every member of the family were sat down enjoying dinner together and exchanging corny muggle jokes from a bizarre thing called a christmas cracker.

"Al, can you pass me the potatoes?" Charlie called out to his nephew, he was now the only one still eating but no one minded. Truly they were glad that Charlie could come home for Christmas this year, last year he'd still been out in Iraq protecting wizarding refugees from emergent dark magic.

Albus took hold of the dish and passed it to his uncle, who gratefully took the hot dish - Charlie had also wanted to start up a conversation with Al in the least awkward way. He'd been hearing rumours flying around and he wanted Al to know.

"Uh, Al could we have a quick word?"

"Sure, Teddy can I swap with you?" As soon as the two had switched places, Tori and Ted were getting closer and closer. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I've been hearing rumours, in the wizarding community, and I wanted to let you know what's been going around." Charlie spoke in hush tones, even though everyone else were merrily going about their own conversations.

"Rumours.. about _me?_ " Albus raised an eyebrow questioning, he couldn't imagine there was anything that interesting going on with him. Nothing interesting enough to spread rumours about.

"Yeah, rumours that you're well, that you're gay." Charlie had never been so awkward with his family, especially not his nieces or nephews, they are the closest he'll ever get to having children.

Albus pulled an awkward face, taking a sip from his beer. "Well, those rumours aren't so much rumours as they are uh, the truth?" His pitch hitched up at the end, nervously awaiting his uncle's reaction.

"Oh! Shit mate, you should've said!" There was a brief pause in which Charlie carefully decided what to say next. "You happy?"

"Never better."

"He's treating you right?"

"Yeah." Albus smiled as if in a day dream, picking a piece of lint off his shirt. "Wait, I never said anything about anyone. How did you know?"

"Well I didn't, until just then." Charlie smirked as Albus punched his arm.

"Idiot."

"Uh, you two! Break it up or take it outside!" Ginny shouted from her seat besides Hermione and Harry. Everyone at the table went quiet at the sound of Ginny's projected voice. Albus quickly took this as his chance to stand up, grabbing a fork and Teddy's wine glass. He clinked three times.

"Sooo, I kinda have something I need to say to you lot. It's really important to me and I don't want to keep it from you any longer." Albus quickly glanced at his parents, his Dad giving him the ok sign with his fingers and his Mum smiling proudly at him. He could only be happier in this moment if Scorpius had been there with him. "There have been rumours for ages, and even bets within the family - you know who you are you trolls. But I thought I'd lay it all out there."

"Tell us!" George shouted out, impatient to win the bet between him and Angelina.

"I'm gay."

* * *

Christmas morning at the Potter household could only mean one thing, and that was presents. Percy and Audrey had taken the kids to Audrey's parents late last night, as had Fleur and Bill, but Victoire had decided to stay behind with Teddy. Harry and Ginny had let them share a room therefore Tori declared she would never be leaving. Charlie was also staying over in a tent in the garden - they'd offered him James' room or even the sofa but he wanted to sleep in a tent, so that's where Charlie was. The others had flooed home and were going to floo back before anyone had opened a single present. Molly Weasley struggled the most with her family being apart on Christmas Day, but it was still hard for some of them to spend the big holidays all together without Fred.

"Tori.." Teddy whispered, spooning himself close to her. She snuggled close to his bare chest, refusing to wake up. It was gone 7am on Christmas morning, if she didn't wake up soon all of her family would be walking in on her and Teddy cuddled up practically naked in bed. He slowly started to kiss her neck, running his fingers over her lacy bralette. Finally her eyes slowly started to open. "Merry Christmas babe." Teddy grinned, Victoire was the most important person in his life, and he couldn't wait for her to finish school so she could move in to his flat in Kensington.

She bit her lip slightly, whispering, "Merry Christmas Teddy."

"Did you sleep well?" Gently and slowly he found himself running his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair, smoothing out the kinks that had formed whilst she was asleep.

"Mhmm, I always sleep well with you."

"Well, as much as I'd enjoy lying in bed with you looking so ravishing.." Victoire switched places, lying between his legs and leaning against his chest she started to kiss his jawline and then his neck, letting her hands roam across his body. "Our family will find us, and if we're not careful, they'll find us in a compromising position."

Tori instantly blushed, remembering that she was only wearing pink lacy underwear, she quickly jumped out of bed and found a battered maroon tee that had probably belonged to Teddy at some point, and her pyjama leggings. Ted also conjured up some pyjamas and put them on, he didn't really fancy doing Christmas morning in his boxers. Soon the two of them had made it downstairs, where James, Albus and Harry were cooking breakfast.

"Merry Christmas you two. Sleep well?" Harry smiled, suspending serving dishes over the counter and moving different fried breakfast items into them.

"Very well, thank you Uncle Harry. Is there anything we can do?"

"Actually could you get everyone else down for brekkie? It's Christmas!" Harry shouted the last part, to which James' face went a sickly white colour.

"You're not _still_ hungover from when we went out are you Jamie?" Teddy teased, slapping his friend on the back.

"Nope.. George and Charlie led me astray last night, think you and Tori had gone to bed already." James rolled his eyes.

"You can talk, you and Mae are inseparable." Albus joined in, he couldn't wait until he was old enough to go out with his brother and his cousins to the pub.

"So she's more of a permanent girlfriend, or are you just going to mess her around like the other girls?"

"Oh no Teddy, this one is definitely different." Harry said, letting out a low whistle, whilst he moved the dishes onto the table. He had replaced the chairs with benches early this morning and even he had to smile about how much it resembled Hogwarts.

"Daaaaad." James moaned, grabbing a sausage from one of the dishes.

"Oh really?" Teddy grinned, helping Harry wind James up. The Potter family had always felt like his own growing up, whilst his grandmother raised him, Harry was the closest he had to a father and it especially helped that Harry grew up without his parents too. Now that him and Tori were together he was finally a real part of the family.

* * *

It was close to 3 in the afternoon when Mr Weasley finally fell asleep by the fire, he'd eaten enough turkey to feed himself for a week as had Charlie and Ron. Ron was following in his fathers footsteps by settling himself on the sofa but Charlie had decided to find some people to go on a dog walk with him.

"Harry have you got any boots I can borrow?" Teddy called out down the staircase, Tori had gone for a lie down after a bout of sickness had hit her.

"Yeah, I've got a pair of 9's!" Harry called back, "Have you got thick socks? It's really cold out there!"

"I'll be down in a minute, 9's are great thanks!" Teddy walked back into the bedroom, crouching besides the bed. "You ok Tori baby?"

"Mhm, I'll be okay. I'm sure it'll pass with a bit of rest, don't tell Mum ok?"

"Of course, whatever you want." Teddy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, feeling her forehead to see if she had a temperature. "Babe you're so cold, do you need another blanket?"

"I'm boiling, I don't need another blanket. Go on your walk, don't worry about me."

"I'm already worrying." Teddy winked, kissing her on the forehead before meeting up with Charlie, Harry and the dogs outside.

"Tori okay?" Charlie asked, pulling a bobble hat over his curls.

"I'm not sure, but she's tough. I think she'll probably end up sleeping it off."

"You two seem so happy, is it tough when she's at school?"

"Yeah.. I can't wait for her to move into Grimmauld Place with me, we want to get settled then plan where we're going to travel."

"I kinda wish James wanted to go out and see the world, he's so career orientated. I haven't told him yet but Hermione has a position for him if he wants it.. Kinda like how Kingsley did for you Charlie."

As they were walking through the snow and over the moors, Teddy realised where they were, Charlie and Harry continued their conversation but there was a heavy weight on the orphaned Lupin's chest. This was where his parents ashes had been scattered; they had graves in the village but Tonks had wanted to be free and Lupin was going wherever Tonks went. This was the first Christmas he'd had where he hadn't woken up thinking of them, and if he was being honest with himself it was only now that he'd properly thought about his parents all day. That's when he felt an arm being wrapped around his shoulder; it was Harry.

"They would have been so proud of you."

Teddy smiled sadly, leaning in to his godfathers safe and protective arm, even at twenty he relied on the reassurance of Harry.

"Your father, would be so astounded by your natural magical ability, but more importantly he would be so proud of how much you care and how much you love your family. Both Tonks and Lupin were fiercely loving people who I wouldn't be the same without, and you my dear Teddy carry that same fierce loving. I know that it's hard, believe me. But it gets easier. Once you and Tori have kids and a family of your own you'll feel a bit more complete."

"I never talk about this with Tori, she's a Weasley.. I feel like she'd never be able to understand having practically no one growing up."

"She's an incredibly compassionate woman though, you must know that."

"Oh I do, I do. It's just difficult. She hates seeing me upset, but sometimes it's hard not to be. I have no memory of them at all, nothing. And everyone tells me how hilarious my mother was and how brave and stubborn my Dad was, but I don't know them, I'll never know them."

"Albus Dumbledore once told me.. that the dead we loved never truly leave us. I think you know more about your parents than you see, because your parents live through you, Teddy."

"Thanks Harry. It means a lot." Teddy nodded, and that was it, he was done talking, done sharing, well at least for today.


End file.
